


The Origins of The Antichrist (female)

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Family of Demon-Gods [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M, Satan - Freeform, The Antichrist (female)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 38,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: "I don't like you're dark side Danielle it scares me. It scares me Helen and I don't like my dark side either but it's apart of me.”Danielle tells sister-in-law Helen that she doesn't like her dark side either
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/David Kirk, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Family of Demon-Gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959787
Kudos: 1





	1. All About Danielle

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle Wolfe is revealed to be the Antichrist (female), she is the bearer of the False Prophet and the daughter of Satan.

Danielle, Demon-Goddess Time Lord-Witch-Goddess-Vampire, is the second child and second daughter of Warren Witch Patricia and the younger child and only daughter of Extremely Powerful Demon-God Gregorio Isador I. Danielle is the Maternal half-sister of Pru, Piper and Phoebe, she is the Paternal half younger sister of Dahak.

Danielle, Demon-Goddess Time Lord-Witch-Goddess-Vampire, is the second child and second daughter of Warren Witch Patricia and the younger child and only daughter of Extremely Powerful Demon-God Gregorio Isador I. Danielle is the Maternal half-sister of Pru, Piper and Phoebe, she is the Paternal half younger sister of Dahak.

She has three sets of Powers Time Lord, Witch and Goddess has ever possessed in the whole series, and many of her powers are strong to an invincible degree. The character's storylines focus on trying to avert a future in which Danielle uses her vast powers for evil, and in present-day stories where Danielle's playful and often unconscious uses of her abilities cause serious repercussions for her mother Elizabeth and grandmother The Queen Mother. 

It is stated that Danielle's middle name Marie is said to be the name of a Evil Demon who had tried to kill Danielle's Great grandmother before she was born. Because Danielle is the only known Triple-Blessed Child, she's the only Magical Powerful Being that is an advanced User of all Three sets of her Powers that she's able to use them differently from other Magical Beings.


	2. The Antichrist Biographical & Physical Information

Danielle

Biographical Information  
Full Name   
Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Halliwell II(named by her great   
grandmother of the same name)  
Carmen Elizabeth Juanita Echo Sky Brava(named by her father)  
Astereth Gregoria Elizabeth Medusa(actual birth name)

Other Name(s)  
Danielle Lethbridge-Stewart(since 1975)  
Danielle Spellman(since 2018)  
Danielle Cullen(since 2019)

Born   
April 18th, 1961

Birthplace   
Halliwell Manor, London  
Gallifrey(Evil Future)

Alias   
The Antichrist  
The Impossible Lover of Her Daughter  
Bringer of Her Brother  
Bringer of The Twilight  
Death Warrant of All Gods  
Personal Messenger of Her Father  
Reprenstive of Her Father  
The Evil Daughter of Patricia  
Daughter of Good and Evil  
Daughter of Darkness  
Daughter of The Devil  
Daughter of The Dark One  
Wife of Dahak  
Caitlin  
Triple-Blessed Child  
Meta-Crisis  
Sorceress Of All Evil  
Queen Of The Underworld  
Queen Of The Valkeries  
Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle of Great Britain  
Dame Danielle Halliwell of London  
Goddess Of War and Earth  
Mother Nature  
Mrs Kirk  
Miss Halliwell  
Danielle Knight  
M'Lila  
Danielle Webber  
Protector Of The Innocents  
Destroyer Of All Evil Beings  
Queen Athena  
Queen of Years  
Joint Owner of P4  
Joint Owner of Same As It Never Was  
Homicide Detective Danielle Halliwell

Physical Information  
Species   
Soulless Creature  
Alien  
Mortal  
Immortal  
Vampire

Race  
Demon-Goddess   
Time Lord  
Witch  
Goddess  
Vampire

Rank  
Ultimate Power(Netural)  
Gender   
Female  
Hair Color   
Blonde  
Brown  
Black  
Ginger  
Eye Color  
Hazel Brown(human)   
Blue(when using Cryokinesis)   
Gold(when a vampire & in her trueform)  
Red(when angered & using Pyrokinesis)  
Skin color   
White(humanform)  
Crimson Red(trueform)

Father  
The Demon-God Gregorio Isador  
Mother  
Warren Witch Patricia

Adopted Mother  
Queen Elizabeth II  
Adopted Father  
Prince Philip

Half-Father  
King of The Gods Zeus  
Half-Mother  
Queen of The Gods Hera

Stepfather  
Victor Bennett

Paternal Grandparent(s)  
Medusa Louisa I  
Lamia/Victor Bennett

Maternal Grandparent(s)  
Penny Halliwell  
Alan Halliwell

Maternal Sister(s) daughters of Patricia  
Pru  
Piper  
Phoebe  
Adopted Maternal Sister(s) daughter of Elizabeth II  
Anne  
Half Maternal Sister(s) daughters of Zeus & Hera  
Aphrodite  
Athena  
Discord  
Celesta  
Mnemosyne  
Demeter  
Artemis  
Sister(s) Time Lord  
Nikki Matthews  
Sister(s) Alien  
Witch Carrionite Lilth

Half Paternal Brother(s) son of Zeus & Alcmene  
Hercules  
Half Paternal Brother(s) sons of Zeus & Hera  
Dionysos(also half-nephew)  
Hades  
Ares  
Apollo  
Hephaistos  
Time Lord Brother(s) sons of Olivia  
Paul Jason  
Colin James  
Omega  
Paternal Brother(s) son of The Dark One  
Dahak

Martial  
David Kirk(husband/second cousin/Time Lord soulmate)  
John Smith(husband/mate)  
Ares, God of War(brother/husband/mate)  
Iolaus I(husband/mate)  
Tony Lewis(uncle/husband/Witch soulmate/mate)  
Jerry(husband/Vampire soulmate/mate)  
Craige Clarke(husband/mate)  
The Source Of All Evil(husband/mate)  
Wizard Severus Snape(husband/mate)  
God of Darkness Dahak(brother/husband/Demon-God soulmate/mate)  
Time Lord Killer Colin Baker(Husband/mate)  
Oscar James(husband/mate)  
Hercules(brother/husband/God soulmate/mate)  
Carlisle Cullen(husband/mate)  
Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart(husband/human male soulmate/mate)  
Demi Demon-God Arrister(husband/mate)  
Demon Janet Vilens(wife/mate)  
Xena Halliwell(wife/Human female soulmate/mate)  
Witch Zelda Spellman(wife/auntie/mate)  
Demi Demon-Goddess Bernie(daughter/wife/mate/One True Soulmate)  
Demi Demon-Goddess Jac(paternal aunt/wife/mate)  
Sally Cross(wife/mate)  
Time Lord-Human Helen Kirk(wife/second cousin/mate)  
Heather Peace(wife/mate)  
Ellie Peace(wife/mate)

Children  
Son(s) with David  
David Charles  
Alan George  
Liam Edward  
Winston Charlie  
Son(s) with Oscar  
Matthew Oscar  
Son(s) with Iolaus I  
Jack  
Son(s) with Demon Janet  
Xenan Matthew  
Mark Dahak  
Son(s) with Jerry  
Peter Vincent  
Son(s) with Tony  
Sharaz Jek  
Son(s) with Dahak  
The Destroyer  
Daniel Dahak  
Joshua Dahak  
Unknown Son  
Ari Daniel  
Jersey Isador  
Brian Isador  
Daniel Brian  
Son(s) with Ares  
The 4th Destroyer  
Son(s) with Bernie  
Carlisle Louis  
Son(s) with her Aunt Jac  
Gregorio Isador II

Daughter(s) with Craige  
Sheridan Margaret Louisa Medusa  
Sheridan Clarke  
Daughter(s) with David  
Rose Ann  
Amanda Louise  
Jennifer Leigh  
Kelly-Marie  
Xena Hope  
Daughter(s) with John  
Diane Elizabeth  
Daughter(s) with Xena  
Angel Xena Hope  
Daughter(s) with Peter Davidson  
Elaine Hope  
Daughter(s) with Demon Janet  
Leah Leigh  
Hope Rose  
Daughter(s) with Dahak  
Marie Hope  
Unborn daughter  
Rose Marie Danielle  
Hope Louise  
unknown daughter  
Freckles Louise  
Caitlin Danielle  
Medusa Louisa Ii  
Daughter(s) with her Aunt Jac  
Melinda Elizabeth  
Daughter(s) with Bernie  
Bernelle Griselda  
Daughter(s) with Carlisle  
Rosalie Berenice

Nephew(s) sons of Aphrodite  
Cupid  
Dion  
Nephew(s) son of Nikki  
Robert Matthews  
Nephew(s) sons of Piper  
Wyatt Halliwell  
Chris Halliwell  
Nephew(s) sons of Phoebe  
twin boys(deceased)  
Nephew(s) sons of Ares  
The 1st Destroyer(also grandson)  
Evander  
Nephew(s) sons of Helen  
Sean  
John  
Niece(s) daughters of Phoebe  
Rosia Halliwell  
Penny Halliwell II  
Niece(s) daughters of Piper  
Melinda Halliwell  
Niece(s) daughters of Helen  
Ruby Kiera  
Billie Jean  
Niece(s) daughters of Nikki  
Olivia Matthews  
Lily-Mai Matthews  
Aunt(s) sisters of Patricia  
Endora  
Dawn Messer  
Half Uncle(s) brothers of Zeus  
Poseidon  
Hades(also brother)  
Maternal Uncle(s) brothers of Patricia  
Tony Lewis

First Cousin(s) daughter of Dawn Messer  
Leah Dawn  
First Cousin(s) daughter of Sam Voldamort  
Dawn Samantha Voldamort  
First Cousin(s) daughter of Endora  
Samantha Stephens  
First Cousin(s) daughter of Tony  
Dawn Lewis  
First Cousin(s) son of Tony  
Max Lewis  
First Cousin(s) sons of Olivia  
Time Lord Omega  
Time Lord Paul Jason  
Time Lord Colin James

Second Cousin(s) son of Samantha  
Adam  
Second Cousin(s) daughter of Samantha  
Tabitha  
Second Cousin(s)  
Warren Witch Kiera  
Second Cousin(s) sons of Dawn Voldamort  
Darren  
Gerry  
Second Cousin(s) sons of Dawn Lewis  
Matthew  
Daniel  
Second Cousin(s) son of Omega  
Time Lord-Human David  
Second Cousin(s) daughter of Omega  
Time Lord-Human Helen  
Second Cousin(s) son of Paul  
Time Lord-Human Solan Paul  
Second Cousin(s) daughter of Colin  
Time Lord-Witch Prudence James

Third Cousin(s) daughters of Helen  
Daughter of Chaos Ruby Kiera  
Time Lord-Human Billie Jean

In-Laws  
Demon-God Gregorio Isador I(father/brother-in-law)  
Time Lord Killer Olivia(mother-in-law)  
Time Lord Omega(brother-in-law/father-in-law)  
Time Lord-Human Helen Kirk(sister-in-law/second cousin/wife/mate)  
Scott Nealson(brother-in-law)  
Gabrielle(Witch sister-in-law)  
Serena(sister-in-law, deceased)  
Deianeria(sister-in-law, deceased)  
Paul Jason(brother-in-law)  
Colin James(brother-in-law)  
Carl Shaw(brother-in-law)  
Cole Turner(brother-in-law)  
Leo Wyatt(brother-in-law)  
Jack Sheridan(brother-in-law)  
Melissa Halliwell(daughter-in-law)  
Leon Matthews(brother-in-law)  
Serena Wolfe(daughter-in-law/adopted daughter)

Other Family Members  
Sofia Wilson(Descendant)  
April Windsor-Halliwell(goddaughter/adopted daughter)  
Prince George Of Cambridge(godson)  
Princess Charlotte Of Cambridge(goddaughter)  
Prince Louis of Cambrige(godson)  
The Princess of Her Father's Kingdom(past life)  
Faith(past life)  
Lucy(past life)  
Esther(past life)  
M'Lila(past life)  
Hope(past life)  
Princess Safaria(past life)  
Child of Light(past life)  
Princess Artemisia(past life)  
Queen Morgan(past life)  
Queen Athena(past life)  
Catherine I(past life)  
Callisto(past life)  
Eve(past life)  
The Moment(past life)  
Bad Wolf(past life)  
Tina(past life)  
Jenny(past life)  
Caitlin I(past life)  
Amy(past life)  
Catherine II(past life)  
Caitlin II(past life)  
Brona/Lily Frankenstein(past life)  
The Battleship(past life)  
Nautica(past life)  
Princess Alaska(past life)  
Danielle(current life)  
Queen Elizabeth III(future life)  
Danielle(clone)  
Demon Karen Tennant(evil twin)

Allies  
Demon-Gods  
Charmed Ones  
The Cullen Family  
Good Time Lords  
The Gods  
Sam and Liza Voldamort  
The Elders(Whitelighters)  
Valkeries and Amazons

Best Friends  
The Yarborough & Hereford Best Friends  
Nursery Classmates  
Jane Beale  
Charlie Brooks

Loves  
Maggie(through taming)  
Jane Beale

Active Powers

Time Lord Powers  
Transmortification  
Sand Teleportation  
Clicking  
Sparkling  
Remote Sparkling  
Regeneration Energy  
Electrcity  
Thought Transfer  
Healing Power  
Telekinesis  
Pyrokinesis  
Telepathic Field  
Invisibilty Power  
Smoke Transportation  
Pressure Points  
Sensing Power  
Projection  
Ice Power  
Time Vortex  
Change Minds   
Flying Power  
Photokinesis

Warren Witch Powers  
Sparkling  
Remote Sparkling  
Levatation  
Astral Projection  
Telekinesis  
Pyrokinesis  
Pressure Points  
Freeze Time  
Blow up  
Empathy  
Transformation  
Wiping minds of enemies  
Healing Power  
Wirling  
Smoke-Wirling  
Premonitions  
Change Minds   
Smoke Transportation  
Photokinesis  
Reborn Power

Goddess Powers  
Smoke Transportation  
Eye Changing colour  
Sense Danger to the other gods  
Pressure Points  
Wiping minds of enemies  
Time Vortex  
Healing Power  
Change Minds   
Invisibilty Power  
Photokinesis

Demon-Goddess Powers  
Shapeshifting  
Portal Creation  
Atomkinesis  
Areokinesis  
Telekinesis  
Pyrokinesis  
Voice Manipulation  
Reality Warping  
Healing  
Molecular Combustion  
Geokinesis  
Telepathy  
Telempathy

Other Powers  
Augmentation  
Glistening  
Flaming  
Shimmering  
Wirling  
Smoke Wirling  
Blinking  
Orbing  
Fading  
Dusting  
Holograms   
Electrokinesis  
Physic Reflection  
Deflection

Telepathic and empathic connection with her father & children  
Combustive Smoke  
Molecular Dispersion  
Create and Maniuplatute Storms  
Voice manipulation

Actively Used Powers With Her Sisters  
Force Field  
Thought Projection  
Smoke Transportation  
Telekinetic Smoking  
Telekinetic Orbing  
Telekinetic Glistening  
Telekinetic Flaming  
Telekinetic Dark Wisper  
Telekinetic Wisper  
Telekinetic Shimmering  
Telekinetic Blinking  
Telekinetic Fading  
Telekinetic Wirling  
Telekinetic Smoke-Wirling  
Telekinetic Dusting  
Orb Shield  
Flame Shield  
Smoke Shield  
Deviation  
Healing  
Pyrokinesis  
Conjuration  
Conjuring the Elements  
Actively Used Powers With Dahak  
Telekinesis  
Psychokinesis  
Aerokinesis  
Atmokinesis  
Geokinesis  
Cryokinesis  
Hydrokinesis

Inactive powers  
Immortality  
The Power of Four  
High Resistance

Basic powers   
Spell Casting  
Potion Making   
Scrying   
Mediumship

Magical Possessions  
Magical Birthstone Neckless  
Warren Witch Book of Shadows  
Time Lord Book Of Shadows  
Wiccan Witch Book of Shadows  
Halliwell Manor  
Lewis Manor  
Malfoy Manor  
Sam's World  
Spirit Board  
TARDIS  
Invisibility Cloak

Weapons  
Excalibur  
Fighting Staff

Loyalty  
Herself  
Dahak(her brother)  
her father  
her grandmother  
The Sixteen Destroyers  
Good Magic(believed)

Enemies  
The Gods and Goddesses  
Good Time Lords  
The Sorceresses Of All Goodness

Natural-born Enemies  
Time Lord Omega  
Time Lord Paul  
Time Lord Colin


	3. History

Prophecy

\- 

Danielle's birth was first prophesied in an unknown century, possibly just before the birth of her elder brother Dahak however, due to the fact that her father could see into the future and he could have foreseen her birth also that she will be his daughter. It was later revealed by Isador, that The Dark One had wanted children, a son and a daughter however, due to what The Dark One's future wife had done by revealing his plan to have children and evidently got him imprisoned for eternity, he was then forced to pass his plan onto his younger brother Isador, who then followed through with the plan.

In the 1800s there was a powerful Witch named Melinda Warren who had prophesied the birth of a baby girl who will be born in 1961 and she will be a Triple-blessed child, this was also said to be true when she said that the baby girl will be a combination of two sides. On April 15th 1961, Patty was raped by The Demon-God The Dark One, however Patty discovered she was pregnant and realised that she was carrying within her the daughter of Good and Evil. 

In 1945, a London singer named Johnny Mathis, released a solo single entitled "When The Child Is Born". This song actually foretold the prophesied birth of the Triple-Blessed Child who is foretold to be born in 1961, three days after its mother will suffer a painful rape by a Powerful Demon-God. The song also foretold that The Triple-Blessed Child will bring peace to the world, turn tears to laughter, hate to love and war to peace, and misery and suffering will be her words to be forgotten, forever.


	4. Pre-birth

Pre-birth

Originally, Danielle's parents are actually sworn enemies, as it was later revealed that the Warren Witches had a hand in The Dark One's imprisonment within the centre of Krop Tor. Patricia lost her blood innocence to The Dark One and was later impregnated with their daughter, the Result was in fact Danielle, Patricia didn't know at first that she had fallen pregnant until she had experienced bad stomach pains. Before Patricia was shown a Future of her 2nd Child and she realised that her 2nd Child was the Prophicised Triple-Blessed Child.

Patricia and her family later discovered, to their astonishment and wonder, that her 2nd unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. Examples of such feats are switching Patty's and Penny's powers, conjuring a protective forcefield that rendered Patty indestructible, and altering Patty's power of blow-up Power to the conjuration of fireworks and flowers.

During Patty's second distressing pregnancy, Danielle Halliwell II grew very quickly in her mum's womb this causes Patty to become 4 months pregnant and demons made many attempts to either kidnap or kill the child and its mother. However, like always, Patty and her mother Penny managed to prevail over their attackers, even when Patty began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. In response, Danielle Halliwell II managed to summon her great Grandmother and made her corporeal. It was during an encounter with Necron that Patty nearly lost the baby. With help from her mother, the baby was able to heal Patty's wound and stay alive.


	5. The Birth of Satan's Daughter

Birth

On the night of Danielle's birth, the sky turns Purple, Red and Black, a full Black moon appears and covers up the full White moon, music plays as Patricia goes into labor and gives birth to a baby girl however, the night sky and the full white moon goes back to normal as the music finishes playing. Danielle is blessed by the Three Founders of Good Magic, however Danielle grows rapidly and resembles a nine month old baby girl within hours of being born.

Within hours of being born, Danielle makes her first kill and is then nearly killed by her birth mother Patricia, only Danielle defends herself by Telekinetically Smoking the anthem away from herself and then stabs Patricia's shoulder with it. Also when she was born, Danielle demonstrates her Vast Powers, she blew up a multitude of demons by just wildly throwing her hands inwards. Danielle also threw a knife Psychokinetically towards the warlocks, by wildly throwing her arms and she also demonstrates her Smoke Shield, when she formed it to protect herself and Tony Lewis from demons and warlocks.

Danielle was born within a matter of three days, on the third day that The Dark One had impregnated Patricia with their daughter. As a half Soulless Creature, Danielle took after her father becoming just like him in personality, she inherited his narssastic and arrogance nature. She inherited the dismissal of other creatures as her inferiors. Also as a Demon-Goddess, she grew very quickly in her mother's womb and she liked the food of animals such as bloody pork liver, chicken gizzards and beef jerky, she also thrived on warm human and animal blood, she also craved and thrived on human flesh.

In the same way of her father and Paternal grandmother, Danielle could eat of the righteous, lay waste to humans and destroyed all gods. Danielle can survive on both human food(to stabilize her human form) and Demon-Goddess food(to stabilize her Demon-Goddess form). Danielle can eat all kinds of meat from sheep to human, she hated the light and thrived in darkness just like her father, brother, uncle and grandmother.

Another near successful kidnapping attempt happened on the day that Magic both Good and Evil had rested to welcome the Triple-Blessed Child. According to an ancient prophecy, Three Magical Founders of Good Magic would gather round and all magic ceased to exist, referred to by the entire magical community as an Aurora Borealis. 

With the birth of a special, "Triple-Blessed Child" magic would return and the child would be Blessed by all Three Founders with unimaginable power. Patty and Victor as well as the entire magical community believed that this special child was Patty's. Evil soon came in the form of Patty's soon-to-be ex-friend, Doris unbeknownst to Patty and her mother Penny, she and her warlock lover were planning to kidnap the child and kill Patty and the Entire Good Magical Beings even the Humans. 

While in labour, Patty, with the aid of her best friend Tony Lewis, was able to vanquish the two. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Patty gave birth to her baby delivered by Tony Lewis. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a girl and not a boy.

Sandra Lewis later explained to Patty that more Evil Magical Beings will be coming after baby Danielle Halliwell II, wanting to raise her Evil. Patty's grandmother broke the family tradition of "P" names and named her baby great granddaughter Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Halliwell II.

Her middle name is Marie, in honour of her Valkyrie sister. Although her name breaks the Halliwell tradition of having a first name starting with "P", her surname is kept as Halliwell. With Danielle Halliwell's II birth, the Aurora Borealis ceased and all magic was restored. Danielle Halliwell II became the "Triple-Blessed Child", and with that revelation all Good Magical Beings vowed to protect her from Evil.

When everyone left Patricia in the attic with a now nine month old Danielle, Patricia attempts to kill baby Danielle who has now put her shield up against her own mother. However Danielle protects herself and Telekinetically smoked the anthem away from herself and she guided towards Patricia's right shoulder, showing great mastery over her powers.

Patricia manged to curse Danielle's shield which ultimately prevented Danielle from using it against Patricia which would also expose Patricia as Danielle's attempted murderer even to her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe. However before Patricia can attempt to hurt Danielle again, Tony Lewis walked in the attic and saw Patricia attempting to kill Danielle. Tony used his Telekinetic abilities to throw Patricia away from Danielle, who was crying at this point.

Tony then drove to Buckingham Palace and gave baby Danielle to the Royals for them to raise Danielle as their own daughter, this is something that Tony had previously arranged with Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip. Tony asked them to not let Patricia anywhere near Danielle, as she will attempt to kill Danielle, Elizabeth II and Philip agreed not to let Patricia any access to Danielle and kept their second daughter heavily guarded.


	6. Princess of Edinburgh

Patty went into Labour on 17 April 1961 at her home The Halliwell Manor, London, though she was not admitted to the London Royal Hope Hospital . She gave birth to a girl weighing 6 pounds 2 ounces at 01:00am, the following day, in the early hours of 18 April. This marked the second occasion that a Princess was born at home, and also the first Royal Princess that was not born in a hospital.

The birth took place in the Attic of the Halliwell Manor on the night of a Full Moon, when the sky had turned pure Purple, after the birth, the Lights in Blackpool were illuminated Pink to mark the birth of a Princess and also guns were fired to celebrate the birth of a Princess. Tony and his baby niece, left the Halliwell Manor and headed for Buckingham Palace, the baby's name was announced as Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Elizabeth on the same day. Philip took the full two weeks' paternity leave from his job (as an Prince).

Princess Danielle was baptized by the Archbishop of Canterbury inside Buckingham Palace in a Private Ceremony, with her both of her parents Elizabeth II and Philip, also her grandmother The Queen Mother. HM The Queen and Prince Philip also agreed to become Princess Danielle's Godparents as double the Protection for the baby Princess.  
It was later revealed that Tony Lewis had also become Princess Danielle's godfather in order to protect her from Patricia, should anything happen to the Princess' parents, then Tony would automatically gain full custody of the young Princess while also ensuring that Patricia would not or never ever get the Princess in her custody.

Danielle, with her parents, embarked on her first royal tour in May, 1962, during which the Royals spent three weeks in New Zealand and Australia. Her first public engagement of the tour was on 9 May at a playdate at Government House of Wellington, organised by the New Zealand parenting organisation, Plunket. Her parents also attended. Her other public appearance on the tour was on 20 May, Easter Sunday, when she met a bilby named after her at Taranga Zoo in Sydney. The BBC said at the end of the tour "there's no doubt Princess Danielle stole the limelight".

The New Princess of Edinburgh

At just the tender age of three, Princess Danielle gained a new Royal Title. The young Princess became the new Princess of Edinburgh, her elder sister Princess Anne age 6 years old, has just renounced this Royal Title and also stated to her mother and grandmother, that she will never be the Fairy tale Princess.

Princess Danielle's parents then made the decision to create their younger daughter as Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Elizabeth of Edinburgh, and alternatively as Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle of Edinburgh.

Like Mother, Like Daughter & The Fairy tale Princess

Princess Danielle certainly was a Mommy's Girl, the Princess, as a young Princess, took after her mother Queen Elizabeth II. Princess Danielle had taken more after her mother Elizabeth, as a young Princess, she was a very serious little girl, when it came to her Royal Duties.

Princess Danielle effect

The Princess Danielle effect, also known as the royal baby effect, is the trend that news about Princess Danielle has in business and pop culture, similar to her mother's. Clothing and products identified as used by Danielle tend to sell better than before. The effect was noted during her May 1962 tour of New Zealand and Australia and many businesses have attempted to use this effect to their advantage. She was ranked No. 1 on GQ's "50 Best Dressed Women in Britain" list in 1962. In 1964, the dressing gown she wore sold out after she was seen wearing it."

Also Princess Danielle, became widely known everywhere as a Fashion Princess and then later a Fashion Queen. Every item of clothing that the Princess was seen wearing, would sell out within a week or sometimes a couple of days later depending on when the Princess was or is seen wearing them.


	7. Kidnapping Attempts

Precautions were made to protect the child and though it was believed that Patricia was protecting Danielle Wolfe, it was later discovered that Patricia was actually trying to kill Danielle, however there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and "interferences" from Danielle Wolfe herself. When her aunt Sandra installed an evil-alarm to protect her from demons, Danielle Wolfe soon understood that when the alarm set off her parents and auntie would come running to her. 

She started to use her powers to set the alarm off, causing her parents and aunt much stress. Shortly after her parents and aunt discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused her aunt Sandra(who was pregnant at this point) to become very overprotective of Danielle Wolfe. 

She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Penny and Patty paid no attention to her claims, Sandra took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a witch and venturing off into a Demonic market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Patty, frustrated that she had not went with Sandra to the market, vanquished the demons and saved Sandra with Tony's help.

On their way out of the market, the three were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to them and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknownst to Patty, Sandra and Tony the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see her future. She succeeded in her endeavour though they managed to find her and vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come, Danielle's.

Although the Crone said she would create a law to prevent and further kidnap attempts, she used the Monkey Totem to steal the senses of Patricia, Penny and Sandra in an attempt to use Danielle to gain a glimpse of the future. She used the senses of Penny, Patty and Sandra to trick Danielle into thinking she was her mother Patty and when she let down her shield she received a vision of Danielle's awesome future powers. After which she was vanquished by Tony Lewis with a potion.


	8. Encounter With The Cleaners

Danielle still continued to abuse her powers despite the trouble she caused her mother Elizabeth II and aunt Sandra. While watching television, Danielle conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of London. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, an organization bent on keeping magic from being seen by mortal eyes. They ordered Tony, Penny, and Sandra to clean up the mess. They left the three with Danielle in tow, warning them to clean up their magical mess or Danielle would be erased from reality entirely. Unfortunately, they failed to complete the task in time, losing Danielle and their memories of her.

Tony, Elizabeth II, Sandra, Philip continued on with their lives, having no recollection of the incident. They soon began to feel that something was not right and after casting a spell to see what had happened, Tony and Sandra cast a spell to see what they were forgetting, they along with Elizabeth II and Philip confronted the Cleaners and retook Danielle.

Danielle then Smoke Transported her mother Elizabeth II to where the dragon was wrecking havoc. At the instant they arrived, the dragon charged at Elizabeth II while she stood there holding Danielle in her arms, Elizabeth II then passed Danielle to Philip and asked him to make sure that Danielle saw her, Elizabeth II approached the dragon, unafraid and hoping that Danielle would save her.

Like she'd hoped, Danielle blew up the dragon managing to save her mother once again. As a reward for cleaning up their magical mess, the Cleaners stopped their quest to take Danielle away though they gave Elizabeth II a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. After retaking Danielle Halliwell II from the Cleaners, Elizabeth and Tony decided that the 7 month old baby should be hidden from Evil Demons unaware that Danielle Halliwell II would be suffering abuse at the hands of Evil itself.


	9. The Spoken Promise

Before the birth of Danielle, she was believed to be the spoken Promise regarding the Prophecy of the Triple-Blessed Child. Danielle was believed to be the Spoken Promise of a virgin female priest who spoke about a divine child who would be born in the 1960s and who would be the one to bring peace to the world and would help to bring back the world of Peace, Love and Hope.

A couple of weeks later, *Flashback* Two of the priests are talking about a divine child of the era of the 1960s.

"The child will be powerful enough for you, My Lord, to take over the world." The seer says to the Source.

"Without the child, I am powerless and can not take over the world. No matter how many demons or warlocks I have on my side, I will never be able overthrow Good Magic." He responded forming a fireball.

"What about the Hollow, My Lord?" A demon says to the Source.

The Seer chimed in, "The Hollow will not help, it is the balanced force of Good and Evil Magic. According to legend, the Hollow can only be controlled by a Powerful Magical Being, one whose power is equally to it's own."

"Then we need the child, don't we Seer." The Source responded.

"Yes, but...?" The Seer spoke.

The Source got angry, "No buts, Seer."

"But My Lord, if this spoken promise is who we think or believe it is, then the Hollow will not be able to overtake it." The Seer replied with much concern in her voice.


	10. The Bringer of Twilight/The Bringer of Her Brother & The Messenger of Her Father

Centuries Before Danielle's Birth:

Before her birth, Danielle was known as the “Child of Prophecy”, she was prophesized as “The Bringer of Twilight (meaning she will bring about the end of the Gods), The Bringer of Her Brother (meaning she will help to bring back her brother) and The Messenger of Her Father (meaning she is the Messenger of Her Father and she brings with her, the Message of her father). Everyone believed that Danielle was their saviour and salvation, they decided to build Temples to her even before her birth.

However the Gods secretly planned to gain Danielle on their side, rather than attempt to kill her, they did this ensure that Danielle will not be swade to her father through her brother, though they had no idea who her brother was. When Danielle lost her blood innocence to Dahak, she was told by Krafstar that she will help to bring Dahak back into this world. Later on when Danielle was pregnant, the head of the villagers revealed to Xena, that Danielle is the Bringer, to which Xena asks him “The Bringer of what”, and he replies with “Her Brother”.

After this revelation, everyone began to wonder who Danielle’s brother was and began to plot against the brother of Danielle. When Danielle gave birth to Marie Hope, she stated to Xena that she felt like “he had poured a whole new life into her”, but who was Danielle talking about her unknown brother or her husband Dahak. This remained a mystery, even after when Marie Hope died, until the episode of Hercules The Legendary Journeys Let There Be Light, that Dahak was actually Danielle’s brother.

Although in reality, people disbelieve this and say that it is just a ruse as Dahak is Danielle's husband and he couldn’t be the brother of Danielle. However Danielle knew who her brother was and has never revealed his identity, because an extraordinary event will occur, which her brother will be killed.

Danielle is the Messenger of Her Father, she is actually the Representative of her father and she spreads his message of Freedom and a world of Peace, Love and Hope to everyone, her role is to spread her father’s message and bring them to her father's way which is the Path of Love. Danielle tells people that her father is the God of Love and he teaches people to walk the Path of Love, he allows everyone to make their own opinions and decisions if they want to join him to help restore his world of Peace, Love and Hope.


	11. Death Warrant of All Gods

Danielle is the death Warrant of all Gods, she can kill them by throwing them off guard with her charms and manipulative nature that she possesses through her father. When Danielle discovered that her half family the Gods and Goddess had a hand in her father’s imprisonment within the centre of Krop Tor, she returned with a great hatred for the Gods and Goddesses, she has already planned the ultimate Revenge Plot against the Gods and Goddesses, she plans on converting both Aphrodite and Celesta to her father’s side.

Story

Danielle

After Xena and Gabrielle was resurrected and returned from heaven, Patricia learned that she was chosen to be the one to bear the Personal Messenger of The Devil. The Fates told to Zeus and Hera (Medusa) that the child will bring the Twilight of All Gods, fearing this, the London-Greek gods launched a campaign to destroy Patricia and her child. Zeus and Hades sent their minions to kill Patricia and her unborn child. While Hera (Medusa) went rogue to inform her elder son of the plan and helped Hercules to find the Ribs of Kronos, having come to the conclusion that the Twilight might be what all of the gods deserved.

After Patricia escaped from the Underworld where she went to find the helmet of invisibility, Hades and his minions stopped their pursuit. Zeus gave Hera (Medusa) the kiss of death for her betrayal to him (though Danielle as an unborn baby, had saved her Paternal grandmother) and went to kill the child. At the same moment Patricia gave birth to Danielle, Hercules slew Zeus with the Rib of Kronos. The Twilight had begun.

After the child's birth Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo sent their priests (Orcas, Tira and Tazor) to kill baby Danielle, but the attempt was thwarted by Elizabeth Wolfe who had been secretly bestowed with the Power to kill Gods and their followers by The Devil himself,, though nearly at the cost of Philip's life. Elizabeth, Philip and Danielle were later besieged by Athena while visiting Scotland; the gods' seemingly petty siege kick off Twilight in earnest, as the villagers stood up to Athena and questioned the need for Danielle to die. The siege ended when Elizabeth killed Illainus of Mycinae, and she fled with Philip and Danielle back to London. Danielle was the most protected and the most safest away from the London-Olympians and all of the other gods, also where Danielle could grow up and be happy. The two mortals were forced to return after Cleopatra called on them to keep Egypt free from Roman control. Now in the eye of the gods again, Elizabeth and Philip returned to London.

Respite

Deciding to face the challenge head-on, Elizabeth consulted the Fates, who told Elizabeth she must let Danielle suffer abuse and be used by Evil, as Danielle would find salvation and her true-calling which would save her. Athena, Hades and Hephaestus teamed up to destroy Elizabeth, who entrusted Danielle to Elizabeth's younger sister Margaret and kidnapped Celesta, ostensibly to learn about the future, but in reality to assist them with faking their suicides. The ruse worked too well, however, and a grieving Ares laid a seemingly dead Elizabeth and Philip to rest in a tomb of ice.

Danielle, FBI Special Agent

Danielle was discovered to be alive, after the Gods had discovered that Danielle Denham was actually Danielle Wolfe. To their horror, though, Danielle was a well-mannered FBI Special Agent and was so gentle to other people, that the Gods weren't sure if they have the right person who was foretold to bring about the Twilight of all gods. Elizabeth and Philip were later revealed to be alive and whoever had taken their place was never revealed and Elizabeth assumed her prophesied mantle as the defender of her adopted daughter's disciples. Danielle's older brother Dahak, eventually revealed the truth to his younger sister in a vision. After seeing the truth of all that had happened.


	12. Satan's Origins

Origins

Since the dawn of time, The Devil, as a Force of Darkness and Destruction, fought against the Force of Light and Creation. The Devil was later revealed to have been the ruler of the Earth, until the Titans came to claim Earth as their own and The Devil defended himself against the Titans, even his followers had fought against the Titans.

The Devil's right-hand man, had warned his Lord about the Titans and that his enemies had even waged war on The Devil and had even teamed up with the Titans. However the Titans managed to defeat and destroy The Devil and even prevented his rebirth back into the world.

First Crisis

The Devil's first attempt to re-enter the Earth came during the time of the Titans who were eventually weakened from fighting him. The Titans managed to fight back against the forces of The Devil, but his war against them led to their weakness in the Great War of the Gods.

One of the chief priests fighting against The Devil was Zarathustra, who was cursed with immortality at some point before The Devil was defeated.

On the day of Danielle's birth

Centuries ago, there was a war. A battle between the devil and god had ensued, these two are sworn enemies and fought for the claim over the earth.

During the battle, the devil was caught off guard by his mother's sacrificial death, after she ran in front of her eldest son and saved him from the fireball, which in turn killed her and angered her sons greatly.

However, just after being defeated and holy water thrown into his face, the devil was weakened. Just then, the devil saw his enemies with his daughter;

"Give her too me, she is my daughter." The devil spoke as he tried to reach for his baby daughter.

"No, she will be raised and will not know of your existence. She won't even remember you, we will make sure of it. Take her away and wipe her memory, then abandon her."

They took the baby, as the Devil's younger brother, stayed hidden. "No, bring her back to me."

The Devil had said, as he was growing weaker, then he disappeared without a trace and only his younger brother knew where he was.

He visited his older brother, "I will find her, my brother. They can't hide my niece for long, and all those who took her away from you will pay the price."

The devil looked at his younger brother;

"Astareth, must be the one to kill them. Her anger and rage will destroy them. They made a mistake, brother, taking Astareth away from me. Fore, my daughter is the antichrist and she will sweep the earth, killing all those who stand in her way, or those who choose to follow her counterpart."

"You must rest brother, you have been weakened. Heal my brother, when my niece is old enough she will release you back into the world."

The devil agreed;

"Take care my brother."

"I will my brother."

They smiled at each other, then the devil fell into a deep sleep to rest his body. The younger brother, went the earth and lived through the centuries.

Constantly searching for his niece, but had little to no success.

But what became of the devil's daughter, Astareth, and would she ever find her father again.


	13. Raised By The Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Wolfe is the Queen of England and Philip is the Duke of Edinburgh. They go by as Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe to throw off the Gods and the enemies of Satan.
> 
> (None of this is real, it's just a story).

After Danielle's Birth:

Just shortly after Tony had witnessed Patricia attempting to kill Danielle, he flees from the Halliwell Manor in a limo and he heads for Buckingham Palace. Having already made a deal with Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, for them to adopt baby Danielle and raise her as their own, as he arrives at Buckingham Palace and he is ushered inside by the guards who take him to the Royal conference room. Tony signs the papers and informs them, that Patricia had attempted to kill Danielle, thus causing Elizabeth to become even more protective of her younger daughter, however Danielle is christened by the Archbishop of Canterbury and is made Her Royal Highness The Princess of Edinburgh, Danielle is given royal protection officers and a bodyguard.

Princess Danielle was baptized by the Archbishop of Canterbury inside Buckingham Palace in a Private Ceremony, with her both of her parents Elizabeth II and Philip, also her grandmother The Queen Mother. HM The Queen and Prince Philip also agreed to become Princess Danielle's Godparents as double the Protection for the baby Princess.  
It was later revealed that Tony Lewis had also become Princess Danielle's godfather in order to protect her from Patricia, should anything happen to the Princess' parents, then Tony would automatically gain full custody of the young Princess while also ensuring that Patricia would not or never ever get the Princess in her custody.

Danielle, with her parents, embarked on her first royal tour in May, 1962, during which the Royals spent three weeks in New Zealand and Australia. Her first public engagement of the tour was on 9 May at a playdate at Government House of Wellington, organised by the New Zealand parenting organisation, Plunket. Her parents also attended. Her other public appearance on the tour was on 20 May, Easter Sunday, when she met a bilby named after her at Taranga Zoo in Sydney. The BBC said at the end of the tour "there's no doubt Princess Danielle stole the limelight".

At just the tender age of nine months old, Princess Danielle gained a new Royal Title. The young Princess became the new Princess of Edinburgh, her elder sister Princess Anne age 6 years old, has just renounced this Royal Title and also stated to her mother and grandmother, that she will never be the Fairy tale Princess. Princess Danielle's parents then made the decision to create their younger daughter as Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Elizabeth of Edinburgh, and alternatively as Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle of Edinburgh.

Princess Danielle certainly was a Mommy's Girl, the Princess, as a young Princess, took after her mother Queen Elizabeth II. Princess Danielle had taken more after her mother Elizabeth, as a young Princess, she was a very serious little girl, when it came to her Royal Duties.

The Princess Danielle effect, also known as the royal baby effect, is the trend that news about Princess Danielle has in business and pop culture, similar to her mother's. Clothing and products identified as used by Danielle tend to sell better than before. The effect was noted during her May 1962 tour of New Zealand and Australia and many businesses have attempted to use this effect to their advantage. She was ranked No. 1 on GQ's "50 Best Dressed Women in Britain" list in 1962. In 1964, the dressing gown she wore sold out after she was seen wearing it." Also Princess Danielle, became widely known everywhere as a Fashion Princess and then later a Fashion Queen. Every item of clothing that the Princess was seen wearing, would sell out within a week or sometimes a couple of days later depending on when the Princess was or is seen wearing them.


	14. The Window of Opportunity For Which Dahak Wishes To Re-enter The World

When Danielle was impregnated by Dahak with their daughter Marie Hope, Xena learned from the Warriors of the piecered hearts that Dahak is the Blind force behind every Evil world and if he was to come the dominant power in this world, then Goodness will be at casualty. She also learned from the head of the villagers that Danielle is the Bringer of Her Brother, and that Danielle will join her brother and will also help to bring back her father into the world.

Danielle was given this title by the Knights of the Round table, they told Xena that Danielle was the “Window of Opportunity For Which Dahak Wishes To Re-enter The World. They revealed that they had intended to kill Danielle’s unborn baby and not Danielle, however when Danielle gave birth to Marie Hope, she Protected her daughter from Xena and later prayed to her brother for him to protect their daughter.


	15. Training To Be An FBI Special Agent

They grew close more as friends, Booth often protected her from the press and paparazzi, even shielding her face from the cameras.

In a way, he became her protector and stayed with her when she needed him.

Soon, Danielle decided to train to be an FBI Special Agent along with Booth. They trained together and excelled in their training, she soon met Temperance Brennan, (nicknamed by Booth, as Bones).

Danielle and Temperance became best friends, they went out partying with Booth and had fun. Eventually, Danielle opened up to Temperance about her life, Temperance hugged her and told her this;

"Though your parents died, Danielle, they will always be with you and they would want you to be happy no matter what. What had happened to them, wasn't your fault and they wouldn't want you to blame or punish yourself because of it."

With that, Danielle smiled at Temperance and they continued to grow close to each other. After months and years of training, Danielle passed her exams and became a qualified FBI Special Agent, Temperance and Booth also passed their exams too, they too becoming qualified FBI Special Agents.

The trio celebrated their success by partying hard, Danielle and Temperance had a go on the karaoke singing and were successful. They all went home at 2:30am in the morning, the following day was the weekend and so they had time off to recuperate from the night before. However Danielle decides to confide in Booth and Temperance about her sexuality;

"Temperance, I think I am Bisexual!" Danielle said to a shock Brennan.

Booth had heard her, so he came up with a plan, "To be sure, and I will always be your friend no matter what path you take. How about we sleep together, Danielle?"

Danielle was surprised but agreed, she would rather sleep with someone she knows rather than a stranger. That evening, Danielle sleeps with Booth but she does like it.

"So how was it?" Brennan asked the following morning.

"I loved it, Booth is brilliant don't get me wrong. I do like having sex with men." Danielle responded.

Brennan smiled a little, "Well at least you have tried it and you know you like having sex with men. Like Booth said, you are still our friend no matter what path you choose."

"Our?" Danielle responded.

"Yes, you will still be my friend too, Danielle. It doesn't matter what sexuality you go with, you our friend and we love you." Brennan replied smiling.

Booth smiled too, "You know, at least now you know that you are definitely bisexual. No question about it, but we are still your friends and we accept you as who you are."

Danielle smiled and hugged them both, they spent the day laughing and giggling. They watched their favourite movie together, they even played twister together and got tangled up, which they just collapsed into a fit of giggles.


	16. Police Officer & Homicide Detective

Before training to be an FBI Special Agent, Danielle trained as a Police Officer and becomes a Homicide Detective.

After reaching her early teens, Danielle became a Police Officer and later became a Homicide Detective. As a Police officer Danielle worked hard and managed to arrests every bad guy, Danielle was later offered a chance at Homicide by John Finn who was a Lieutenant at London Philadelphia Police Station and Danielle agreed.

From being Police Officer, she has arrested Sam Lewis but she never connected her Sergeant Lewis to him. She was later shocked when Luca told her that she was dealing with a child abuser after Sam Lewis was finally stopped in his tracks by a man named Riley Ashworth.

Homicide Detective

As time as a Homicide Detective, Danielle has solved more than 50 Cold Cases with her colleagues. Danielle has solved more than 55 cold cases with her work colleagues, while she came to Homicide Danielle had brought with her skills she had learned from Luca Lewis and always remember to ask the Right Kinda questions and the case will be more easier.

However in late 2014, Danielle and her colleagues had just solved a 60 year old cold case when the sudden murder of Sam Lewis had come into play, they had to find the killer before he struck again. But Danielle she was more shocked when the killer had come to her and said he was the guy they were looking for, but she had at first thought it was a prank until he showed a signed confession.

She went to her boss John and told him what they man had told her, they immediately arrested him and charged him with 1st degree murder, later in court the Team was nearly under investigation when the defence team had said they had intentionally trapped Riley into confessing, Danielle's lawyer handed the judge a copy of the signed confession which was written in Riley's handwriting that he killed Sam Lewis.


	17. Meeting/Helping Claire

It was a year later, Booth, Brennan and I were continuing to Excell in their job as FBI Special Agents.

Together, they solved over sixty cases and became well respected by their colleagues. A couple of weeks later, we heard that we were having a new FBI Special Agent joining us.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Wolfe?" I said to Claire, who was shy around new people.

Brennan smiled, "I'm Temperance Brennan."

Claire just smiled, she sat down at the desk. I was tasked with looking after Claire, we interviewed suspects together with Booth and Brennan watching in the observation room.

Eventually, Claire came out of her shell and began talking to us. One day, I noticed a bruises on her neck;

"Where did you get them bruises, Claire?" I asked her softly.

Soon, Claire broke down and told me everything;

"My husband is abusing me, I don't want to be with him anymore. He is cheating on me and then blaming me for it, I want out Danielle."

I held Claire in my arms, I comforted her and then helped her along with Booth and Brennan. I let Claire move in with me and she started the divorce proceedings.

Just seven weeks later, the divorce is finalized and Claire is happy. I help her to rebuild her life, Claire began to get her smile back.

We were out one night, when she confessed her feelings for me;

"I love you, Danielle. I think I am bisexual." Claire said to me."

I smiled at her, "I love you too, I will help you ok to accept who you are. It's ok baby."

Claire hugged me tightly, we kissed passionately and went home for an early night;

"I want to wait please, Danielle. I'm not ready to have sex yet. I'm sorry baby."

I kissed her forehead gently, "I respect you baby and I am willing to wait until you are baby."

Claire smiled at me and we settled down for the night.


	18. Marriage & Motherhood

It was now a year later, Claire was growing from strength to strength and we had been dating for a year now, our love growing each day.

I had proposed to Claire a few days ago, we were happy and planning the wedding. We have decided to have a low key wedding with our friends.

"I love you Danielle."

"I love you too Claire."

We were happy together, a couple of months later, it's our wedding day and I am waiting for Claire.

Booth is giving her away, as her parents didn't wanna know. As I watched her walk down the aisle, Temperance (now known as Brennan), was my best woman and she was happy for us.

The wedding got under way, we said our vows and kissed as our colleagues and friends clapped and cheered.

Claire and I went on our honeymoon, we enjoyed it very much. Nine weeks later, we arrived home and met Booth and Brennan at our local pub that evening.

Soon, Booth and Brennan got married just five months after us. They went on their honeymoon and we watched over their house, they soon returned home and we all chatted about married life.

Motherhood

Two years later, Claire and I had a discussion about children and we agreed to have a baby together.

"How about IVF Danielle?" Claire asked me as we laid in bed together.

"Yeah, I am ok with that baby. I want us to have a girl first babe!" I responded.

Claire smiled at me, "Me too baby. I want us to have two children."

I smiled at her and agreed.

Later that day, we rang our GP and spoke to her about it. She referred us to a consultant at Holby City for an appointment, we went to the appointment and Claire is successful.

Two weeks later, Claire has her first IVF treatment, I was successful but Claire wanted to be a mom first.

A couple of weeks later, Claire was constantly throwing up and couldn't keep anything down, I went to the shop and bought a pregnancy test. When I arrived back, Claire was fast asleep on the sofa;

I kissed her forehead gently and stroked her hair, "I'm here baby."

Claire stirred and woke up, "I feel dizzy baby."

I helped her to sit up and got her some water, "Oh I bought a pregnancy test."

Claire smiled a little, "I will do it in a bit babe."

"Ok baby." I responded.

Two hours later:

Claire was feeling better, so she did the test and we waited for the results. Soon blue lines appeared and we knew Claire was expecting. We hugged each other tightly and then we let Booth and Brennan know.

We got a surprise from them too, Brennan was also expecting her and Booth's baby too.

Nine months later:

Claire goes into labour, at Holby City, she gives birth to our baby girl. We named her Charlotte Temperance Denham.

Two years later, I gave birth to our youngest daughter, who we named Katie Claire Denham.

Claire and I were happy with our girls, we enjoyed our family and settled into family life very quickly.

Brennan had given birth to her and Booth's three children, two boys Parker Daniel Booth and Hank Seely Booth, then their only daughter who they named Christine Angela Temperance Booth.


	19. First Whisperings

It had been a few days later, since Danielle and I first saw that goat in the middle of the road on the way home, I had been experiencing some of my own visions which scared me and I never told Serena as I didn't wanna scare her.

I was in bed with Serena, we were both fast asleep when I awoken by a loud bang and I went to investigate it. I checked on both girls and they were both asleep, just then I heard talking coming from downstairs so I went and checked it out.

As I crept downstairs, I saw a group of people and they were saying;

"We need to keep her away from her father. He is a terrible influence and if he finds her, she will be no match for us at all."

One of the other men looked at him, "Odin, she will have the power of her father behind her, he won't let any damage or harm be done to his daughter."

"Yes I know that. We have a plan to imprison Satan in the.....!"

I couldn't make out the rest of the sentence, that is until I saw the imprisonment of Satan, "The Devil himself." I exclaimed as I walked over to him but he didn't see me.

For some reason, I could feel his pain and rage, as I turned round I saw a huge red creature in the mirror and I screamed.

The next thing I knew, Serena had woke me up as I was tossing and turning in my sleep, I had the look of fear on my face;

"Are you ok baby?" Serena asked me.

I just looked around and believed I had a nightmare, knowing it was a vision,

"Yeah baby, it was just a bad dream. I'm gonna go and get a glass of water." I kissed her lips and secretly grabbed my phone, I left the bedroom and went downstairs.

I texted Danielle, "Hope your awake babe?" I sent the text and waited for a reply.

My phone bleeped with a text, I quickly unlocked my phone and saw the text;

"Yeah, guess you had a vision baby?" The text read and I immediately replied;

"Yeah I did. Babe, I saw the devil and he was imprisoned, well he is still imprisoned and he is looking for his daughter."

I sent the text and three dots appeared, then followed the words;

"Pop round please babe, I need to show you something xx." Danielle replied.

I got in my car and drove to Danielle's house, I pulled up in the driveway and Danielle met me at the door;

"What's wrong baby?"

"Follow me please."

Danielle led the way and we went into the basement together, we went into a secret room within the basement.

"What is this place, baby?" I said looking around.

"I found it this afternoon, just before Claire got home."

Danielle explained it to me as I listened, every word she said made sense to me. We agreed to keep it to ourselves as we wanted to protect our respective wives from harm.


	20. Maintaining A Normal Life

Seperated from her birth father and away from her evil birth mother, Astareth, now known as Danielle Wolfe grew up happy with her adopted parents.

As time went by, she grew up as a normal human being and went to school like the children her age.

Danielle found that she was academically challenged and was often passing her exams with flying colours and her teachers discovered that she was a mathematical and sciencetifcal genius.

They encouraged her and sometimes they even let her teach them new ways of doing things differently.

Danielle got all A* in her exams and her teachers were impressed with her progress.


	21. Will Helen Change the Past?

When Helen - a Half-Time Lord learns of Danielle's childhood and how many times she was hurt and the amount of people she lost, Helen discovers that every Good and Evil Magical Being was being drained of their powers in her Future. Helen is given the task of going back in time to prevent Danielle from being abused and bullied, also to prevent Danielle's kidnap from her father.

Back in the Future, Danielle decides to kill the Time Lord Killers and kills every witch both Wiccan and Warren for their betrayal against her father, after Danielle killed Time Lord Paul Jason after he refuses to join her father. Danielle had also developed a lust for her brother Dahak and the pair slept together in their Father's Temple.

The Future, Helen Wants To Change:

Danielle's Dark Future:

In an alternate future, she took control of the Underworld and the mortal world, and ruled with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. This future was brought about because of Patricia's attempts on her life going on unfettered for weeks if not months, likely driving her insane since she was only two at the time (presumably until she finally snapped and killed Patricia in self-defence). She developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave herself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. She was also raised by her father and older brother Dahak becoming Evil, being raised on Planet Earth, Danielle developed a lust with her brother Dahak and even had sex with him. She was eventually ordered by her father to kill Witch Pauline Tweedy and her only daughter Bunny.

She turned the manor into a museum after all the Good Magical Beings were killed under unknown circumstances. She's also responsible for killing her sister-in-law Helen's future husband Scott Nealson, which ultimately prevented the birth and existence of Billie Jean. She was described as the Sourcess of All Evil Magic since she has control of demons and the Underworld.

Though she wanted Paul to rule with her, she was forced to ask her brother Dahak (her lover/mate) to join her by ruling the Underworld together, Danielle was willing to kill Paul if he did not join her father, Paul told her that she knows no Goodness in her Hearts only Evilness and hatred for Good Magical Beings. In this future, she was ruthless and would kill anyone who upset her or stood in her way, even those she stands closest to.

In Helen's future the Good Magical Beings were dying apart from her and she didn't seem to understand why. She eventually turned to her mother Serena for answers to why everyone else was affected by Danielle being raised Evil and why she wasn't affected by it, this causes Helen to eventually have ago at her mother, and soon it's her father Omega that finally tells her, the reason why she's not affected by the changed Past is because she is the Saviour of Danielle.

Helen now learns that she was prophesised to be born in 1967 6 years after Danielle's birth in April 1961, Helen uses the Time Turner from Lucy Grahem to go back into Danielle's Timeline to the day that Danielle is born. This future was averted when Tony Lewis prevented Patricia from attempting to kill Danielle, but he could not prevent the damage that Patricia had inflicted on Danielle.

The Future, Helen Wants To Bring About:

Danielle's Good Future:

The future 53-year old version of Danielle was accidentally summoned to the past (our present) by her mother to better understand why she has an imaginary friend. As a good Danielle, she displayed an optimistic, loving and peaceful nature, saying that her family had taught her everything about magic and the positive sides of everything.

During her time in the past, she finds it all extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces her family rather than shocked, although she portrayed an instant dislike to her mother Patricia, due to the fact that she knew everything what Patricia had done to her, though she did not show it at all. It turned out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus that managed to turn her evil temporarily.

Knowing that her family would try and turn her back to good, she waited for their arrival in Vicus's lair and helped them vanquish Vicus before going to Magic School to kidnap her younger self. She was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of her father Victor. The next day, her mother sends her back to the future.

In the series finale, Christy and Billie stole infant Danielle's powers with the Hollow, and affected future Danielle. So she and Helen returned from the future to figure out what happened and helped Penny, Patricia and Sandra defeat the Triad. After her powers were restored, she and Helen returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Danielle and her sister-in-law Helen preparing a vanquishing potion together, a sign that they have taken on the their joint Destiny as The Ultimate Power Against The Time Lord Killers.

It's now known that Matthew, is Danielle's biological son and is the Maternal grandson to his Maternal grandfather The Dark One and his Maternal grandmother Patricia.

Things became increasingly hard for Helen as she fought off Evil Demons protecting the Triple-Blessed Child. As Helen was from the Future and being Half-Time Lord herself, she met her father Time Lord Omega unbeknownst to her parents, Helen managed to gain her parents' trust she was obligated to remain in the Past until Danielle was brought up being Good, doing whatever she could to save the other Good Magical Beings, The Elders and Humans. Helen protected Baby Danielle many times from Evil until she had reached the Goodness of her Powers, even from Dane machine Elder who was out to 'eliminate' Danielle.

However, she meets Bernie who has travelled back through time to stop Helen from changing the future;

"No matter how hard you try Helen, you can't change this. What my mother went through as a child is what, she was meant to go through." Bernie says as she sits next to Helen.

Helen looked at her, "But look at what your mother is doing?"

"Can you blame my mother? Everything that is happening Helen, is because people betrayed my mother and my grandfather. My mother was turned on by her own birth mother Patricia, my mother was without guidance Helen. No one to protect her, no one to show her the powers she hold within her. Now you want to change my mother's past, you can't it will destroy her." Bernie said.

Helen listened to reason and stopped her quest to change Danielle's future and she returns home to the future.


	22. Future Dark Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Dark Future explored.

In an alternate future, she took control of the Underworld and the mortal world, and ruled with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. This future was brought about because of Patricia's attempts on her life going on unfettered for weeks if not months, likely driving her insane since she was only two at the time (presumably until she finally snapped and killed Patricia in self-defence). She developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave herself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. She was also raised by her father and older brother Dahak becoming Evil, being raised on Planet Earth, Danielle developed a lust with her brother Dahak and even had sex with him. She was eventually ordered by her father to kill Witch Pauline Tweedy and her only daughter Bunny.

She turned the manor into a museum after all the Good Magical Beings were killed under unknown circumstances. She's also responsible for killing her sister-in-law Helen's future husband Scott Nealson, which ultimately prevented the birth and existence of Billie Jean. She was described as the Sourcess of All Evil Magic since she has control of demons and the Underworld.

Though she wanted Paul to rule with her, she was forced to ask her brother Dahak (her lover/mate) to join her by ruling the Underworld together, Danielle was willing to kill Paul if he did not join her father, Paul told her that she knows no Goodness in her Hearts only Evilness and hatred for Good Magical Beings. In this future, she was ruthless and would kill anyone who upset her or stood in her way, even those she stands closest to.

In Helen's future the Good Magical Beings were dying apart from her and she didn't seem to understand why. She eventually turned to her mother Serena for answers to why everyone else was affected by Danielle being raised Evil and why she wasn't affected by it, this causes Helen to eventually have ago at her mother, and soon it's her father Omega that finally tells her, the reason why she's not affected by the changed Past is because she is the Saviour of Danielle.

Helen now learns that she was prophesised to be born in 1967 6 years after Danielle's birth in April 1961, Helen uses the Time Turner from Lucy Grahem to go back into Danielle's Timeline to the day that Danielle is born. This future was averted when Tony Lewis prevented Patricia from attempting to kill Danielle, but he could not prevent the damage that Patricia had inflicted on Danielle.


	23. Good Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Good future explored.

The future 53-year old version of Danielle was accidentally summoned to the past (our present) by her mother to better understand why she has an imaginary friend. As a good Danielle, she displayed an optimistic, loving and peaceful nature, saying that her family had taught her everything about magic and the positive sides of everything.

During her time in the past, she finds it all extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces her family rather than shocked, although she portrayed an instant dislike to her mother Patricia, due to the fact that she knew everything what Patricia had done to her, though she did not show it at all. It turned out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus that managed to turn her evil temporarily.

Knowing that her family would try and turn her back to good, she waited for their arrival in Vicus's lair and helped them vanquish Vicus before going to Magic School to kidnap her younger self. She was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of her father Victor. The next day, her mother sends her back to the future.

In the series finale, Christy and Billie stole infant Danielle's powers with the Hollow, and affected future Danielle. So she and Helen returned from the future to figure out what happened and helped Penny, Patricia and Sandra defeat the Triad. After her powers were restored, she and Helen returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Danielle and her sister-in-law Helen preparing a vanquishing potion together, a sign that they have taken on the their joint Destiny as The Ultimate Power Against The Time Lord Killers.

It's now known that Matthew, is Danielle's biological son and is the Maternal grandson to his Maternal grandfather The Dark One and his Maternal grandmother Patricia.


	24. Demon-Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Demon-Goddess Nature.

Danielle is a half Demon-Goddess, she is from birth, a demi Demon-Goddess as her father is a pure Demon-God. Danielle hasn't told this to anyone, as she believes that they will try to kill her father for good. Danielle keeps this a secret even from her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe, her husband David and her sister-in-law Helen, though the truth almost came out in front of Danielle, she managed to prevent it and even kept her family in the dark about her Demon-Goddess heritaged.

Danielle is Loyal to her father, she is helping her father to restore his world of Peace, Love and Hope, she simply uses what she can to gain Followers, she also managed to convince many people to join her father by using her Powers or their desires which they want to come true.

Danielle can survive on both human food and Demon-Goddess food, she prefers to eat Demon-Goddess food. Like her father, brother, grandmother and uncle, Danielle can eat all kinds of meat from sheep to humans.


	25. Time Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Time Lord Nature.

Danielle is a half-Time Lord, though she was born on Planet Earth Danielle remains the Object of desire for the Time Lord Killers as they want her on their side while being Evil. With Danielle being Half-Time Lord she can speak different languages and she is also the only Good Time Lord that has knowledge of the Universe in Past, Present and Future.

She has the ability to Regenerate and use her regeneration energy as healing power, she also the ability to refuse to change her appearence completely, however, Danielle is a combination of two sides. She later forced to choose between Good and Evil, though her Protector gave words of encouragement to realise which side needs her most the Good or Evil.

It was said that Danielle did have an immediate dislike the Time Lord Killers after they had repeatedly used her to kill Good Magical Beings or how they had treated her mother Patty, as a Half-Time Lord Danielle has two half-siblings on her birth father's side peter and hope jakeson. Danielle is the Leader of the Good Time Lords and the Leader of the future Good Time Lords, when the Time Lord Killers had planned to wage war on the Good Time Lords, she and Time Lord Killer Colin Baker teamed up to stop the Time Lord Killers and the Good Time Lords from killing each other while also preventing the war from happening ever.


	26. Warren Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Warren Witch Nature.

Danielle is a Warren Witch, she was born with Warren Powers and is the most Powerful Warren Witch of her Family's line of Warren Witches. Her Powers are Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Levitation, Premnotions, Thought Projection, Projection, Healing, Cyrokinesis, Apparate Silently, Telepathy, Empathy, Astral Projection, Freeze Time, Blow Up, Physic Reflection, Deflection and Healing Power.

She's the second daughter of Warren Witch Patricia, Danielle's Powers are channeled by her Will and on demand. She became the most Powerful Warren Witch and can even match her mother Patricia, grams Penny and even her sisters in Power, Strength and weakness.

Though as the Triple-Blessed Child, Danielle has never showed her enemies or demons that she has any weaknesses and that she can not be destroyed or be killed any sort of Powers that are either fired at her or thrown at her in revenge.


	27. Goddess Of War and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Goddess Nature.

The Goddess Of War and Earth is orignally Danielle in London who's also a Time Lord and Witch. The Goddess Of War and Earth has control over the natural environment and could conjure and manipulate the elements, thereby creating earthquakes, rain and lightning storms. The Goddess Of War and Earth is the most powerful goddess and the most grounded of them all. She is also worshipped as Mother Nature.

In 2015 when the Titans were unleashed for a second time, the only person that could destroy them was the Triple-Blessed Child who is a Time Lord and Witch also the Goddess Of War and Earth. Leo Wyatt and Goddess Of Wisdom Athena made the difficult decision to ask Danielle to fight and defeat the Titans for Good, Danielle gladly did this because she knew she was the only one who could stop them. As a Half-Goddess Danielle was gifted with the Powers of Atomkinesis, Geokinesis and Aerokinesis.

When accepting her Destiny as the Goddess Of War and Earth, Danielle recieved an houournable crown but with her clothing was transformed to be fitting for a goddess. Leo and Athena knew that with Danielle being the Goddess Of War and Earth she was more indestructable against the Titans and would even match them in strength, this mean't that Danielle knew the Titans' weakness and could use them against them while being to defeat them.

When Danielle found her Trigger for her Atomkinesis Goddess Power, she managed to stop the Titans when Danielle declared herself to be the Triple-Blessed Child of Patricia and The Dark One, while declaring herself as the Goddess Of War and Earth. She opened a giant hole in the middle of the manor, and sealed it up after the Titans fell in. However, Danielle felt so torn over having to choose between her older sister Pru and her Life-Long Friend Tony that she had created storms and even managed to manipulate them.

In her fury, she raised a massive thunderstorm over London. Wyatt managed to calm Danielle down, and she relinquished the help of her Half-sister Goddess Of Memories Mneosyne, Danielle learned that no matter what she could never choose between her sister or her Life-Long Friend.

Goddess Of War and Earth Danielle is more commonly known today as "Mother Nature", years before she was born, there was stories about the Goddess Of War and Earth and how she would defeat the Titans, even then Danielle was known as "Mother Nature".


	28. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Vampire Nature.

Danielle was turned into a vampire twice by her husband Jerry, he met her past life Amy many years ago and turned her into a vampire, however Jerry was believed to have been killed by Amy's boyfriend Charlie and a future verison of his son Peter. Much later in 1973, Jerry meets Danielle and falls in love with her which almost cost him his mission to protect her from the Evil vampires. However Danielle gave birth to their son Peter who is revealed to be a Demon-God Vampire, Peter is especially Powerful with both of his Demon-God Nature and his Vampire Abilities.

Jerry then turned Danielle into a Vampire, rather than feeding off humans, Danielle killed animal and drank its blood which made her more stronger as a Vampire. The Cullen family teamed up with Jerry and newborn Vampire Danielle to defeat the Evil Vampires, however upon defeating the Evil Vampires, Danielle's Demon-Goddess nature fought back, though Danielle still remains a Vampire.

Danielle retained her Vampire half and her Vampire abilities, however she also retained the Vampire ability to produce venom, she is able to suck out venom from peoples bloodstream, she has done this on a multipul of occasions, she has even done this to save her daughter Bernie from becoming a Vampire. Bernie has figured out that her mother is a Vampire but only half, Danielle explains to her daughter why this has happened, Bernie promises to keep it a secret and she also figures out that the Cullens also know of her mother's Vampire Abilities.

However Danielle becomes a Vampire again, when she falls pregnant by Carlisle and gives birth to their daughter Rosalie Berenice Alice Louise Bella Esme Cullen and her Demon-Goddess half is weakened again as Rosalie Berenice is a Demon-Goddess Vampire. As shown the only person who is aware of this happening again is Bernie, as she was the one who delievered her sister upon her mother becoming weak by the birth.

Danielle is turned into a Vampire by Carlisle, who helped her Vampire abilities to resurface as her Demon-Goddess nature was weakened badly, this is due to Carlisle being a very powerful Olympian Vampire and due to Danielle being an extremely powerful Demon-Goddess. Bernie looked after her newborn sister Rosalie Berenice, as her mother began her transformation into a Vampire, however the werewolf Sam accidentally imprints on Rosalie Berenice and is soon found out when Edward, Carlisle and Jerry witness Sam protecting newborn Rosalie Berenice.


	29. Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unusual Power of Three.

However in late 2013, Danielle learned that she, Helen and Jane are the unusual Power Of Three. Danielle also learned that she is Jane's Witch sister and Helen's sister-in-law, however, when a demon had attacked Claire, Danielle combined her Goddess Powers with Helen's Time Lord Powers and Jane's Witch Powers creating a massive blow up. Danielle later learned from Patricia, Serena Kirk and Greg Revell that she along with Jane and Helen have always been the unusual Power Of Three.

When asked what is an unusual Power Of Three by Claire, Danielle reveals that she herself is a Half-Goddess, Jane is a Witch and Helen is a Time Lord, combining their Powers together as one creates the unusual Power Of Three.


	30. Powers & Abilities Pre-Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Powers & Abilities.

In Early-Mid 1961 Victor and Patty began plotting to kill Danielle on the night of her birth, this was to prevent her from meeting her father. During Patricia's second pregnancy but they discovered that the baby could heal Patricia's wounds from inside the womb, due to her power of Telempathy.

Danielle also showed a certain amount of Speed when running, this Ability has served Danielle well on many occasions and has helped her to save her loved ones and friends from demons and enemies. Danielle also has the Ability to hold her breath while under water for upto over two hours at a time.

When Patricia is desperate to talk to someone who has experience in raising and carrying a magical baby, she is frustrated for being unable to summon her grandmother Danielle Halliwell. During a heated argument with Victor, her grandmother Danielle Halliwell is somehow summoned in the room and she is corporeal not ghostly or spiritual as she usually appears to be.

Victor theorizes that the baby conjured her to help Patty. Danielle herself is an advanced Telekinetic and Pyrokinetic being able to use both Powers at will and when thinking about an object, like her Wizard-Witch cousin Dawn Voldamort and Demon-Witch Cousin Dawn Lewis she's able to use her powers by blinking when thinking about an object at the same time.

Danielle also has the Ability to twitch her nose when performing Magic or reversing it, she has the Ability to transport herself by clicking her fingers much like her cousin Samantha Stephens can do. Danielle has the Ability to move like lightening disappearing and then reappearing, Danielle can also make daggers appear from her hands as well as some form of electricity when attacking or finishing off her enemies. Danielle can also make red lazer beams come out of her eyes and freezing snow wind come out of her mouth.

Danielle also has the Ability to avoid and dodge red lazer beams, flipping through them, she has been shown doing this when she was chased by demons and she surprised her Life-Long Friend Tony by flipping through them before he had a chance to switch them off. She has the Ability to Telepathically call the TARDIS to her when captured by enemies she and Tony can fly the TARDIS together and even set the coordinates for present-day London. Danielle has the Ability to create Storms as well as being able to Manipulate them, this has been proven when she worked alongside other Magical Beings such as a woman named Storm, Cyclopes and Wolfman.

It's also been proven that Danielle has the ability to numb her own body when she pulls out a certain object that has been forced inside her by an enemy, with her being Half-Human Danielle is still able to bleed if ever injured. She has shown to be able to be reborn after dying, it's told that when Danielle is reborn she will be even more Powerful and her 3 sets of Powers are much stronger and she's able to use them straight after rebirth without them regrowing inside her.

Danielle also possesses Pressure Points which her best friend Xena had taught her but Danielle could do them already, like Xena, Danielle uses her Pressure Points in different ways she uses the Pinch on her enemies when she wants answers she also has the Ability to use them as both Offensive and Defensive just like Xena. Danielle also has the Ability to open the ground and then close it back up again with her Goddess Powers, she first demostraighted this when she defeats the Titans who were after her Powers.

With Danielle being Half-Human, she can develop sickness such as Colds, Serve Chest Infection and Poisoning. When she was with Life-Long Friend Tony Lewis on Planet Adrozani Minor they both contracted Spectrox Toxaemia, Danielle got it bad and her powers refuse to respond leaving her and Tony defenceless. It appeared that Danielle was going to die and Tony quickly got her back to the TARDIS, where she remarkably Regenerates healing herself but she refused to change her appearance and later healed Tony with her Regeneration Energy.

With Danielle being Half-Time Lord, she's able to regenerate and heal her body in the process, she also has the Ability to refuse to change her appearance resulting in it becoming Healing Power and Regeneration Energy. With her being both Half-Human and Half-Time Lord Danielle is able to age in the Human Years and age in Time Lord Years. In Time Lord Years Danielle is about 2000 years old and in Human Years she's nearly 54 years old. Danielle also has the Ability to Mimic other people and both Good and Evil Magical Beings, she is also a Genius in Mathematics, Science, History and has knowledge of the Universe in Past, Present and Future.

Danielle later demonstrates using all 3 sets of her powers at once, she first did this on Planet Gallifrey when she was looking for something that Time Lord Omega and Serena Kirk had built something a long time ago. She has the Ability to manipulate Time itself when she uses her Projection Power through her hands when scanning the Universe. Danielle is the only known Good Time Lord that has knowledge of Time before the Universe was created resulting in her becoming the Most Powerful Time Lord of all Time.

With having Knowledge of Time before the Universe was created, Danielle forbids her sister-in-law Helen and husband David to ever have this knowledge as it might kill them although they are Half-Time Lords. Helen questions this with Danielle but when she refuses to show Helen what she knows, this is enough for Helen. But when Helen gains the same amount of knowledge as Danielle it nearly kills her but Danielle saves her by wiping her mind of the knowledge of Time before the Universe was created.

Danielle also has the Ability to absorb the Powers of other Magical Beings both Good and Evil, when a demon threw Energy Balls at her Danielle absorbed the Powers and threw the Energy Balls back at the demon killing him. Danielle can also absorb the Powers of her Wizard-Witch Cousin Dawn Voldamort, Demon-Witch Cousin Dawn Lewis and her sister-in-law Helen combining them as one with her own 3 sets of Powers and kills a multiple demons at a time.

Danielle has the Ability to speak different languages as she's half-Time Lord, she can speak Italian, French, Abraxas and Alien languages. She first learnt that she could speak Italian when her cousin Dawn Lewis had yelled at her in Italian and Danielle had yelled back at her. Danielle had said once to Life-Long Friend Tony "I have to thank you're only daughter for that, if she hadn't yelled at me in Italian I would never know I can speak Italian." Danielle can remarkably speak to snakes as she's a parse mouth and she can intentionally communicate with her Wizard-Witch Cousin Dawn Voldamort and her Wizard Uncle Sam Voldamort.

Danielle also showed a remarkable amount of Strength when she saved her sister-in-law Helen(who was pregnant with her daughter Billie Jean Kirk) from a snake, she also used her strength Ability to save her mother Elizabeth from a demon, Danielle was seen with her hand round the demon's neck. Danielle is able to use her Strengthens on demand especially if any demons attacks her family, she's also able to use it as both Defensive and Offensive she later used her Strengthens as she watched her Life-Long Friend Tony being pulled into the ground.

Danielle runs and quickly grabs Tony's hands while pulling tightly, she also had a remarkable grip as she pulled Tony towards her saving him the Tractators who were trying to pull him into the ground, she's also used her Strengthens to save her cousin Dawn Lewis from a demon who pulling her towards him and Danielle saved her cousin. Danielle has been seen to show a remarkable jump up to a roof, she has done this on many occasions she has done it with her sister-in-law Helen holding her hand, she can also make herself invisible to enemies and she reappear when she wants to.

Danielle has also shown to be able to Telepathically communicate with her sister-in-law Helen even when they are in the same room, this Telepathic communication serves to help both Danielle and Helen sense the other and when the other is in danger, they put their hands against their heads and close their eyes this helps them both to communicate with one another even when apart. Danielle also possesses the Power of Physic Reflection, this allows her to kill demons with their own emotions by reflecting them back to them.

Danielle also Possesses all the six of the Conjuring Of Elements, she's the most Magical and Powerful Being of all Time. She has full control of the Powers, they are Geokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Cyrokinesis and Electrokinesis. Danielle is an advanced Magical Being of all six of theses Powers, she was first shown using all six Powers when protecting her family and friends also while killing demons and enemies.

Danielle is the only Powerful Witch that possesses the Power of Deflection, meaning that she can use the Power as part of all 3 of powers and she's an Advanced User of this Power that she can channel it by both Will and on demand.

Danielle also has the Ability to move objects that are not in her Visual range of her eye sight, when she uses this Power she goes into a trance like state. She can also move objects from large distance, while automatically hacking into computers, machines and other objects. This Power is called Psychokinesis, Danielle is the only known Magical Being who has the Power. Danielle also possess the Powers Atomkinesis, Geokinesis and Aerokinesis which are apart of her Goddess Powers, Danielle was born with all 3 of these Powers and was able to use them straight after birth and during Childhood.

When Penny and Patricia start having communication problems, they begin to argue constantly. Patricia's frustration over her mother Penny not being there more for her second pregnancy and Penny feeling as if Patricia doesn't understand the importance of killing Patricia's evil daughter to prevent her from meeting her father. When Patricia and Penny begin arguing again the baby switches their powers as well as giving Penny Patty's pregnancy symptoms so the two could understand how each other feels. She also repeatedly interfered with Patty's blasting power, turning it into fireworks and flowers when she tried to blow up the Siren. After the Siren was vanquished by Penny with Patty's blasting power and she switched them back, she stopped interfering with Patty's power.

An encounter with a darklighter leads to the discovery that Danielle can shield herself from demonic attacks. When the darklighter attacks Patricia and sends an arrow towards her, the shield deflects it away from her and she is left unharmed. This leads Patty and her family to believe she is invincible.

When Danielle was ready to be born, just three days after Patricia had lost her blood innocence to The Dark One, magic disappeared from the whole world without apparent reason. It was later revealed by Merrill, an evil sorcerer, that Danielle is the Triple Blessed Child, an incredibly powerful magical being whose power is equal to her mother Patty's grams Penny and auntie Sandra.

He unearthed a quatrain from the tomb of a wise apothecary that said: "When the Three Founders of Good Magic will join together to burn their magic as one, over a sky of dancing lights, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a Triple Blessed Child." This is the reason why Danielle has a multitude of powers.

The Triple Blessed Child's Powers will be an extremely useful force to both good and evil if delivered by Good and nurtured by Good, then she will be an extremely Powerful Good Magical Being the world has ever seen. However if delivered by Evil and nurtured by Evil, then she will become a weapon against Good Magical Beings.

To gain her power, Merrill's old apprentice, Cronyn, and his partner Doris occupied Sandra, Penny, Victor, and Doris stabbed Victor to get to Patty. However, they manage to ruin their plan and Tony Lewis delivered Danielle under good means. It is unknown what exactly Triple Blessed means.


	31. As A Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle shows just how powerful she can be.

Danielle is able to sense Victor and Smoke Transport herself to her mother Elizabeth to where her father is being held captive. While all of her powers are channeled by will, she can use most of them by blinking, much like her older sister Pru's squinting when she had telekinesis.

In one episode Danielle uses Thought Projection to conjure a dragon from the television which terrorizes the town. In the same episode she manages to vanquish the dragon with Smokes of light and fire.

She has also been observed to conjure a demon in the shape of her Maternal uncle Tony Lewis, bring her cowgirl, indian and soldier dolls to life, summon her Great grandmother from the dead and turn her parents three inches tall while trapping them in the Halliwell dollhouse (to which Elizabeth hilariously commanded her to "stop this nonsense right now").

Danielle is also able to telekinetically Smoke objects, which is triggered by blinking and squinting her eyes in the same manner her older sister Pru activated her power as a young child and in her early years as a witch before learning to channel the power through her hands.

She is also shown being able to do this just thinking about an object such as when Patricia attempts to attack her with a knife she protects herself by telekinetically Smoking the knife away from herself and stabbing Patricia's right shoulder with it. Later in the episode she uses Pyrokinesis to vanquish two demons in the Underworld. She also exhibits the Smoke Transportation ability when she Smoke Transportates her Wuvey back to herself after her aunt Endora took it from her.

She exhibited her conjuration power again when she brought her indian, cowgirl and soldier toys to life on her 5th birthday. All powers exhibited by Danielle as a toddler were:

Force Field  
Thought Projection  
Smoke Transportation  
Telekinetic Smoke Transport  
Healing  
Pyrokinesis  
Conjuration  
Telekinesis

Good Future

Good Future Danielle demonstrates the ability to use Molecular Dispersion that partially resemble her older sister Pru's advanced telekinetic attack in Morality Bites but resemble her father's combustion power in both delivery and the fact that, although they flow in waves of yellow energy, they only affect the targets even though they hit and pass through everything, hence destroying multiple demons at a time. Danielle also has the power to change her voice on demand, as seen when she was protecting her mother from demons, possibly hinting at some sort of sonic ability too.

Evil Future

Evil Future Danielle is seen to have various other powers, but has never displayed her primary power- force fields. In the future, she was able to throw energy balls and use telekinesis. Her Smoke were black so she probably became totally Evil. She has been seen using Sensing to observe the world, and also uses Projection to reveal Vicus to Penny and Sandra. Although she is powerful, she has no hold over the Book of Shadows. This speculates that though Danielle is next on line to claim it, she is still evil and because it has yet to be passed down to her.

Wielder of Excalibur

Danielle is the heir of the legendary magical weapon, Excalibur. For this reason, she is called "Queen Athena". In the same episode she is seen to be able to Smoke Transport the sword to her and telekinetically stab and vanquish the demon who stole it, despite the demon had multitude powers. But since she was still too young at the Time, Elizabeth has stored it away for safety and prohibits her from using it until she is at least eighteen.

The Time Lord Killers

As a child, Danielle sometimes exhibited a dislike to the Time Lord Killers, possibly caused by how The Time Lord Killers had treated her, because they feared Danielle as their Greatest threat. Danielle could possibly have sensed the pain and frustration her mother felt due to her birth father Time Lord Killer and God Of Destruction Tommy Jakeson and how she felt about him. Danielle could also have felt a dislike for her birth father because of how he constantly tried to turn her Evil. An instance of Danielle's dislike to her birth father and his people was when she Smoked a cake into one of their faces after they Smoke Transported to the manor to talk to her mother Patty.


	32. Queen Of The Valkyries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Has Returned.

Danielle is also the Queen Of The Valkyries, she's the Rightful Heir of her great grandmother who's name is Danielle Halliwell resulting in Danielle realising that she herself is named after her great grandmother. When she was born Danielle was made Princess Of The Valkyries and was to follow her great grandmother as the next Queen Of The Valkyries.

Danielle and her sisters also have a great cousin named Kiera Halliwell, Danielle learns that Kiera is also the Princess Of The Valkyries being the Rightful Heir of her great grandmother.

When Danielle returns many years later to the Vallahah she was shocked when Myra(a Valkyrie) had announced that the Princess has Returned, Danielle later learned that Kiera couldn't be the Queen Of The Valkyries because Danielle is oldest great cousin. However Danielle takes her Rightful Place as Queen Of The Valkyrie and later made Kiera the New Queen Of The Valkyries, Kiera takes it on one condition that she's only Queen in her absences(according Valkyrie Law Danielle is still the Rightful the Queen Of The Valkyries), Danielle agrees and tells Kiera that she's the Queen even when she's there.


	33. The Antichrist Is Born

Conceived, Growing Rapidly, Using Her Powers Through Patricia, Craving The Food of The Demon-Gods, Born, Killing and Using Her Powers, Adopted By The Royals, Christened & Growing Rapidly:

On 15th April, 1961 Danielle is conceived by her parents Demon-God Gregorio Isador and Warren Witch Patricia, however she begins to grow rapidly while still in the womb, as an unborn child, Danielle demonstrated just how Powerful she is upon her using her Vast Powers through Patricia to not only defend herself to protect herself as well from good and evil magic. Because she is half Demon-Goddess, Danielle grows rapidly and begins craving the food of her Paternal family.

On 18th April, that same year, Danielle is born through Patricia and she immediately uses her vast powers to defend herself and to destroy all those who oppose her and her father, however Patricia attempts to kill Danielle that same night, only Danielle sensing this uses her powers to defend herself and she attacks Patricia back. However Tony takes her to the Royal family and they adopt her to protect her from good and evil magic and Patricia.

Danielle is christened as Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle of Edinburgh and she begins to grow rapidly until she reaches 9 months old and her growth slows down but her Maturation of her Demon-Goddess grows stronger and grows rapidly making Danielle wiser than the average child of her age and she displayed wisdom from the age of 2 years old.


	34. Protecting Baby Dawn

Sensing Danger, Helping Tony and Sandra, Protecting Baby Dawn Lewis, Killing The Demons & Sends A Message To The Other Demons:

On 19th April, 1962 just a day after her first birthday, Danielle senses danger at the Lewis Manor, she shimmers from Buckingham Palace to the Lewis Manor and she helps Tony and Sandra to protect newborn baby Dawn Lewis from Evil Magic and she killed a multitude demons at the mere turn of her head.

She then shimmered into Dawn's cot and formed her smoke shield to protect both herself and baby Dawn, however Danielle sends a message to the other demons via fighting and vanquishing them and telling them to leave them alone or she will kill them all.


	35. Growing Up

Growing Up With Dawn Lewis, Anne and Charles, Sharing A Close Bond With Dawn, Having A Healthy Sibling Relationship With Anne and Charles & Protecting Tony and Sandra With Dawn:

In 1963, Danielle is growing up with her cousin Dawn and her siblings Charles and Anne, however she and Dawn develop a strong bond between them, she also has a healthy sibling relationship with her elder siblings Anne and Charles. 

Much later, Danielle and Dawn work together to protect Dawn's parents from Evil Magic, they even used their powers together and vanquished a multitude of demons at one mere flick of their fingers.


	36. Secret Daughter

Best Friends With Jac, Sleeping Together, Separated & Giving Birth To Their Daughter  
:  
In 1969, Danielle was playing hide and seek with her best friend Jac, who was later revealed to be Danielle's Paternal aunt. The girls were always together and loved to play games with Anne and Charles, however one night Danielle and Jac slept together although only aged eight at the time of them sleeping together, Jac unknowingly impregnates Danielle and they become married.

The following day, the girls are separated after Danielle exposed Melanie as the one who had took the naked photos of Jac, which she was going to use them against the Royal family which was revealed by Danielle as blackmail to keep the photos from the Public. Danielle and Jac are forced to wave goodbye from a distance, however that same night, Danielle grows and gives birth to her and Jac's daughter who she names Melinda Elizabeth Jac.


	37. Sexually Assaulted By Craige

Relationship With Craige, Drugged, Raped, Falling Pregnant and Giving Birth To Twin Girls:

On 20th November, 1971 Danielle began a relationship with Werewolf Craige Clarke and they enjoyed life. It was later revealed that Craige was actually abusing Danielle, while also manipulating her as well however, in Hereford there was one person who disagreed with the relationship and she discovered the truth after seeing bruises on Danielle's arms.

It was later revealed that if Danielle and Craige produced a child together, their child would be very powerful and would be considered a massive threat. Danielle knew this, hence as to why she refused to sleep with Craige, however because of this act, Craige decided to drug Danielle and later rape her to impregnate her with their child.

When Danielle learned of the rape, she grew so scared and angry, that she mysteriously transported herself to her brother Dahak's prison and she told him what had happened. While there, Danielle grew and gave birth to a baby girl, who she named as Sheridan Margaret Louisa Medusa. Danielle revealed to her brother that Sheridan would be the one to join their father and her Maternal grandfather.

They discovered Sheridan is a Demi Demon-Goddess, Danielle then took Sheridan to a friend of hers and asked them to raise Sheridan as their own and they agreed as they saw the look of terror on Danielle's face, after she told them what Craige had done. Moments after arriving at Buckingham Palace, Danielle grew again and gave birth to another baby girl and she realised that she had identical twin girls.

Danielle told her family that she did not want the Public to know as it would cause a massive scandal for them and that it would cause devastation for the family. Danielle and Dahak took the baby girl to Craige's parents house, they watched in the bushes as Craige picked up his daughter and took her inside.


	38. Vampire For The First Time

Relationship With Jerry, Giving Birth To Their Son & Helping To Defeat The Evil Vampires :

Just a year later in 1973, Danielle met Jerry and they became friends immediately, however Danielle didn't want or was even looking for a relationship at the time only having a traumatic time the year before. Danielle eventually found herself falling for Jerry and even told him how she felt, however Jerry was supposed to protect Danielle and shouldn't have even falling in love with Danielle.

They later slept together and they became married through an automatic marriage, Jerry had also unintentionally impregnated Danielle with their child, however they were later attack by the Evil Vampires and Jerry was forced to ask Danielle for help, only Danielle was shocked when she gave birth to their son, who they name Peter Vincent Jerry. However they hid their son and later Jerry turned Danielle into a Vampire, they later defeated the Evil Vampires.

However Danielle's Demon-Goddess half had fought back against the Vampire in Danielle and was successful when Danielle began acting her normal self. However Carlisle came to get Danielle and he asked Jerry about the Evil Vampires, Jerry revealed that they are dead but one escape. Carlisle asked Jerry to go after him and for Jerry to keep a low profile and Carlisle would look after Danielle and promises to never reveal their secret.


	39. Relationship with Rick Neville

Relationship with Rick Neville:

In January, 1974 Danielle began a relationship with fellow Pop Star Rick Neville, this is just under a year after giving birth to her secret son and her ending her relationship with Jerry when he was believed to have killed her. The relationship became known to the Public and many were convinced that Danielle may settle down with Rick, while others doubted that Rick would be faithful to the Princess.

Just seven months later, it was revealed to the Public that Rick was abusing Danielle and had also raped her when she refused to have sex with him. When in Public, the Princess was harassed by the Press and Paparazzi, even when with her mother Queen Elizabeth II or her elder brother Prince Charles.

However due to the constant harassment from the Press and Paparazzi, Danielle announced via her elder sister Princess Anne, that she and Rick were splitting up and that everything that was said by the Press and Paparazzi about Rick, was true and that Danielle had been scared because of her Royal Position and the past coming back to bite her.


	40. World's Golden Couple

Relationship With John Cena:

In February, 1975, John met the Triple-Blessed Child Danielle Halliwell II, they were in a cafe which is owned by Danielle's Yarborough and Hereford best friend Kailyn Lowry. John accidently spilled his coffee on Danielle's white shirt, as he was distracted by a message from his Agent, however, John got a napkin to help clean Danielle's shirt with his phone number on it.

They got together a couple of weeks later, John told Danielle about his Career as a wrestler and how his Trainer was a retired professional wrestler. John also became very interested in Danielle's work as a Homicide Detective, never wanting to discuss cases, John asked her how she became a Homicide Detective.

John and girlfriend Danielle showed lots of love for one another, when John Came back from Tour, he got a planted smacker from his girlfriend Danielle and she revealed that she had missed him and distracting herself with work and killing Demons did help at Times. John told Danielle that he missed her as well and that he has been granted some Time off from Wrestling, however, during his Time off from Wrestling, John became involved with battling Demons that he hardly ever left Danielle's side.

John didn't like it when Danielle got hurt, but he could understand that killing Demons was everything to do with his girlfriend and he couldn't deny who she is or her vast Powers. However John and Danielle were voted the World's Golden Couple, they have kept that name even after splitting up as they had grew apart.

However in 1977, John and Danielle split up after growing apart due to their Long Distance Careers. Before revealing to the Public about their relationship, John told Danielle that he will love her always and also protect her Secret as a Witch. They still remained the World's Golden Couple.

However, John made an appearence in Danielle's 2015 No.1 hit Single and No.1 Song Turn It Up, in the Music Video, John and Danielle are seen laughing, dancing and cuddling as Danielle takes John's hat off and wears it herself. John later told that the Video was brilliant and he enjoyed featuring in one of his Ex-girlfriend Danielle's song.

The song represented John's and Danielle's new found friendship after splitting up, Danielle mentions,  
"Baby It's Over, We Both Know Let's Go Forward, I Love You But In A Different Way, I Love You Forever". "Baby It's Better, I Want You To Be Happy, Sometimes People Find That It's So Hard Just To Say Goodbye, It Ain't Easy The More And The More You Try, So There'll Be Cheating, Be Deceiving, But Not Me And My Boy.   
"We Understand That We're Friends And It Just Ain't Working, No Point In The Constant Fighting, So We'll Be Grown-Ups, For A Minute, And Admit That We're Just Not In It".


	41. Secret Affair

In April, 1975 Danielle began a Royal Secret Affair with actor Danny Dyer. The pair fell in love after meeting and they began seeing each other in secret, however at the time of this affair, Danielle was in a relationship with Professional wrestler John Cena and also the Public were kept in the dark about the Royal Secret Affair. Danielle and Danny were careful in their attempts to conceal their affair and were also cautious about being seen together in Public.

The Secret Affair was exposed when John Cena returned home from America and he caught the two kissing and having sex. Afterwards, Danielle explained to John that the Affair wasn't planned and Danny backed her up, however John stayed quiet about the Affair, as he was in knowledge of his own relationship with the Princess was sparking the media worldwide and that he knew how hard a relationship with a Royal was hard enough without an affair being exposed to the Public.

Danielle and Danny continued their affair, however after Danielle and John had broken up due to their long distant careers, Danielle and Danny remained silent about their Royal affair and never revealed to the Public about their relationship. However in April, 1977 three years after the affair, Danielle and Danny decided to split up as both had found new potential partners and they both agreed to keep their affair from the Public. 

The Former Lovers later married their partners and had children, also the former Royal Lovers lost touch after seven months, since they ended their Royal Affair. However in 2018, Danielle (Queen of Egypt) and Danny (now a successful actor) had revealed their Royal Affair during an interview together for the first time, everyone was shocked when the news was revealed and the confession of both Danielle and Danny had sealed the world's shock as everyone couldn't believe it.


	42. Short Affair With Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart & Giving Birth To Their Daughters

In late April, Danielle began an affair with Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, who was in the army at the time of their affair. Their affair ended in marriage, as Alistair had impregnated Danielle with their child, however Danielle discovered that she was pregnant with identical twin girls and informed Alistair of her heritage and what their daughters possess as half Demon-Goddesses.

Danielle then gives birth to her daughter Bernie first, at first it was deemed that Bernie was stillborn and Danielle was devastated. Gregorio took his grandaughter out of the room and Danielle gave birth to her second daughter Katie. Just minutes later, Gregorio comes back in with his grandaughter Bernie who was crying for her mom, Danielle later held her daughter and Bernie stopped crying.


	43. Meeting David Kirk, Marriage and Becoming A Mom

In 1976, Danielle met David Kirk after being introduced by his best friend and Danielle's boyfriend John Cena, the pair became great friends while also learning more about each other. However in 1977 David learned that Danielle was pregnant with their first child and he couldn't wait to be a dad, in January 1978 David announced his relationship with Danielle and that the pair were expecting a child.

February 23rd, 1978, Danielle became a mom to her forth son who she and David had named David Charles. Danielle very much a hands on mom and she loved her young son very much. On June 11th 1980 Danielle tied the knot with boyfriend David and loved him unconditionally, Danielle decided to fight Evil with her husband David and her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe also his brother-in-laws Leo, Jack and Cole.

However on 11th May 1981, Danielle became a mom to a baby girl, who she named Rose Ann Rachel Samantha Wolfe, however, 3 months later her second son Alan George Wolfe was born 14th August 1981.

In June 1982, Danielle becomes a mom to another baby girl named Amanda Louise Wolfe, however on 11th March, 1983 Danielle became a mom to another son named Liam Anthony David Wolfe. Before Liam's 1st birthday, Danielle gave birth to her son Matthew and gave him the last name of Wolfe. 

Danielle became a mom again three weeks apart to Identical twin girls Jenny and Kelly-Marie Wolfe, however in September 2004, Danielle became a mom to her youngest son who was named Winston Wolfe and Danielle posted on her Fan page that she had just become a mom to another son named as Winston Wolfe.


	44. Meeting Xena

In August, 1981 Xena saved a baby girl named Rose Wolfe from a demon and returned that baby girl to her parents, it's there that she meets the Triple-Blessed Child Danielle and they get talking for a while and they seem to understand one another very well. Xena left London again but not before she had asked Danielle to help her change when the time is right for her and Danielle promises to help Xena since she had saved her baby daughter from a demon.

During her time away from London, Xena kept in secret contact with Danielle through writing letters to one another and Xena told Danielle about her past of abuse she suffered from her birth parents, she also told that Cyrene was her adopted mother. Danielle never told anyone about the letters she had received from Xena.

Over the Years, Xena has grown very close to Danielle that sometimes their friendship has been put to the test on many occasions by demons, enemies and mostly Najara and demon Janet. They are perfectly matched in Fighting Skills that they have refused to fight each other if one is turned back to the ways of Evil, however, some people have referred Xena and Danielle as "The Friendship That Said It All."

They later realised in 2014 that they were Soulmates(as they share the same Soul), they have Secretly married in the Halliwell Manor and Xena changed her last named from Sammartine to Halliwell in order for Danielle and her sisters to protect Xena even further. It was told that when Danielle had been critically injured in a fight, she had suggested to Xena that they get married and Xena changed her last name to Halliwell so Danielle can protect Xena more and Xena had agreed as she didn't want to be a Sammartine anymore.

They later had a daughter together named Angel Halliwell II who was also the Goddess of Light, Xena and Danielle then tried to protect their daughter from their enemies even Najara and demon Janet.


	45. Meeting Krafstar, Losing Her Blood Innocence & Being Impregnated By Dahak

On 31st August 1987, Danielle was traveling with Xena and sharing a chat, when they came across a group of soliders who were escorting three captured prisoners back to Britannia. However Danielle locked eyes with Krafstar and he smiled at her, though she didn't smile back and kept walking however, Krafstar told the guards to kill him and the others right there as they will never give into Ceasar. Upon hearing the name, Xena turned back around and fought with guards and then set Krafstar and the others free.

Danielle seems to warm to Krafstar and she agrees along with Xena to help Krafstar and Boadica to defeat ceasar. While taking a break, Krafstar tells Danielle that he has a Temple which belongs to his Master and he talks about him to Danielle. Krafstar tells Danielle that his Master has a name but he isn't permitted to speak, only Danielle knows who Krafstar is talking about and she stays quiet as they continue to travel to Britannia.

Upon landing in Britannia, Danielle and Krafstar are captured and kidnapped by romans, however when one of them pushes Danielle a little too hard, Danielle retaliates by saying "Sit On This", and Krafstar saves her by telling her that it wasn't the time for an attitude. As they wait til morning, Krafstar tells Danielle a story about his childhood and how his Master rescued him from a fate worse than death.

Just before they are crucified, Xena saves them both and is able to defeat Ceasar however, they later on Xena and Boadicea devise a plan to defeat Ceasar, they take back a Temple which is later revealed to be the Temple of Dahak. After taking back the Temple, Xena leaves Danielle with Krafstar, which provides the ultimate chance for Danielle and Dahak to put their secret plan into action.

However Meridian (who is actually an enemy) tries and attempts to kill Krafstar but is stopped by Danielle, who saves Krafstar and kills Meridian. Only Krafstar (who is unaware of the secret plan) believes that he has tricked Danielle into killing and tells her that she will deliever Dahak by bringing the arrival of her and Dahak's child. Danielle reacts the way that she and Dahak had planned, she manipulates Xena into believing that Dahak had tricked Danielle into killing, as Danielle cries and Krafstar enters the room, he informs Xena that he has forfilled his duty and has delievered Danielle to Dahak.

Krafstar reveals that Dahak along with Danielle and their child, will bring the forthcoming of Darkness and clense the Earth with the fire of which is revealed to be the loss of Danielle's blood innocence. When Xena argues that Danielle will never join Dahak, Krafstar immediately senses Dahak's presence and then Xena watches in horror as Dahak impregnates Danielle with their child.

Xena and Krafstar have a fight, as Danielle speaks Telepathically with Dahak, though this conversation isn't heard and as Dahak impregnates, however as the only way to save Danielle, Xena threw Krafstar into the firey pit of Dahak. What Xena doesn't know is that she is too late as Danielle is pregnant with her and Dahak's child, Dahak then destroys his Temple in his rage and anger, this is due to Xena saving Danielle by throwing Krafstar into Dahak's flames and preventing Dahak from transporting his sister to him.

Three days later Danielle is haunted by nightmares of her first kill and then Dahak comforting her in her nightmares, however Danielle suffers from morning sickness and nothing helps with it. Danielle later gets cravings for Demon-God food and didn't bother to fight the cravings, however Danielle is nearly killed by the villagers, Dahak appears temporaily to show his sister the way out saving both his sister and their child.

Danielle grows as she runs away from the villagers, however Xena catches up and questions the head of the villagers on way they are chasing Danielle and the head of villagers reveals that Danielle is the bringer of her brother and the mother of their child. Danielle is kidnapped by her brother's banshees who want to protect her and Dahak's child from Xena, however they reveal to Danielle, that she is carrying Dahak's child and that she will join Dahak and their child to bring the forthcoming of Darkness.

Only Danielle doesn't believe this and she escapes with Xena into the forrest, as the Banshess persue the chase. Xena and Danielle arrive at a castle and hide in there, Danielle is still confused about what is happening and Xena confirms that Danielle is pregnant with Dahak's child, later on Danielle believes that Dahak is punishing her for killing Meridian and forcing her to carry his child. Xena refuses to believe that Dahak is punishing Danielle, but she does believe that Dahak is using Danielle as his pawn and had dilberatly chosen Danielle to carry his child.

After speaking with the knights of the round table, Danielle grows and gives birth to her and Dahak's child which turns out to be a girl and Danielle names her Marie Hope Danielle, however two of the villagers believe that Marie Hope Danielle is the child of Light and refuse to kill her as they believe that she is innocent and it would be wrong to punish her for the sins of her father Dahak.

Danielle is later forced to send her daughter away, by sending her daughter in a basket up the river, she lies again to Xena by telling her that Marie Hope had tried to kill her and Danielle threw her daughter off of a cliff. When Xena falls asleep, Danielle goes into the woods and kneels down to pray, it is never known who she has prayed too, but Danielle knows who she prayed to and asked to protect her daughter.


	46. Raped By Severus, Giving Birth To Their Daughter, Hiding Her Daughter & Fighting Against Severus

On 20th May, 2013 Danielle gave birth to her and Severus's daughter at Age UK, Danielle then hid her daughter from Severus and both sides of Magic. Afterwards, Danielle later admitted to Helen that Severus had raped because she refused to go back to Evil, however the rape was never revealed to when have taken place, only that Danielle must have been raped in 2012.  
Danielle continues to fight against Severus and the Dumbledores, though she still protects her daughter Tanya from Severus and only a select few of people know about Tanya and her whereabouts.


	47. Rekindling his Love for his Childhood Sweetheart Danielle Wolfe and becoming a dad for a forth time

In late February, 2015 Peter was going to be killed by his ex-wife but his Childhood Sweetheart Danielle saved his life by taking him to a safe house, it's there that Peter finally admits that he still loves her and he never stopped loving her even when Sandra had forced him to marry her.

However after admitting that she still loves him, Peter and Danielle share a kiss and sleep together that same night. In the morning Peter tells Danielle that he doesn't have any regrets about sleeping with her again, however, Peter continues to sleep with Danielle with every chance they get together.

Peter discovered a week later that Danielle was pregnant with their child and is happy when he learns that he has a second daughter on the way. However Peter became very protective of Danielle during her pregnancy, Peter asked her if her grams could give their daughter a wiccaning six weeks after her birth to which Danielle gladly accepts.

Peter later agreed that his second daughter should keep the last name of Halliwell, he and Danielle later decided to name their daughter Elaine Hope Halliwell, Danielle is due to give birth December, 6th 2015 and Peter plans to be there for the birth of his second daughter.


	48. Reversed Immortality and Death

In August 2015, Danielle and brother-in-law Leo were taken back to 2005 where Danielle learns of her mistake and that Jack is her enemy, and that he should have died in 2005 but he had tricked her into making him immortal. However when she returns back to the Present, she, Helen and Leo head into the TARDIS and go to the Temple Of The Goddess Of Love where Jack is holding her Family at gunpoint.

It's there that Helen finally realises that her sister-in-law Danielle had been responsible for Jack being immortal, however, when they arrive Jack has just revealed to the Good Magical Beings about his plan and how he was going to turn the Triple-Blessed Child back to Evil.

When Danielle comes back to her Fully Pledge Destiny to try and reverse what she had made, Jack grabs Helen and puts the gun to her head and threatens to kill her if Danielle even tries to reverse what she had made, however, with encouragement from her sister-in-law, Danielle reverses her mistake making Jack a mortal again though he tries to shoot Danielle however he shoots Helen in her chest though Danielle is able to heal her and she later kills Jack after he goes to kill Tony Lewis with a knife.


	49. A second Attempt At Being Born

However on December 7th, 2015, father Thomas decides to do another Attempt on bringing the grandson of the Devil, Astaroth into this World, he kidnaps The Triple-Blessed Child and hides her from both sides of Magic, however, this causes an uneasy alliance between both sides of Magic Good and Evil.

They also know that if Astaroth is born into this World, he would become the Dominate Power and both sides of Magic Good and Evil will be at Casualty. The Triple-Blessed Child is stronger than ever and refuses to believe that she is the Evil Mother to Astaroth and even fights from him being put inside her.

However under the influence of the Satan, the Triple-Blessed Child is tricked into carrying Astaroth within her and she begins to turn Evil. After she escapes from them, she heads home where she tightly cuddles her mother Patty and father Victor, only a few minutes after returning Home, she becomes aggressive and violent that it's her three sisters and her sister-in-law that realises that she has been tricked into carrying Astaroth within her.

The Good and Evil Magical Beings are forced to find out how to save Danielle from becoming completely Evil, they are also forced to learn that because Danielle is balanced between Good and Evil she can never be truly either. 

However Phoebe finds out that they have to stabbed Danielle in her stomach while she's still pregnant, but they soon realise that they have to use the Hinds Blood Dagger to kill Astaroth permantely and then Danielle would also die in the process but she can healed by The Gods, The Elders(white lighters), The Goddesses and The Good Time Lords.  
With Astaroth now killed permantely, both sides of Magic celebrate their success only Danielle tells Hope, Peter and Tommy that just because they had helped to save her from becoming completely Evil, it doesn't mean that she will return to Evil, though she doesn't agree with her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe having to work with her Evil paternal half-siblings.

She also tells both sides of Magic that she will never forget that they saved her from being Evil, but it doesn't mean that she won't chose between both sides of Magic and which side of Magic needs her the most but her Loyalty to her Maternal Family and her Half-family the Gods, also her Loyalty to the Source of All Good Magic.  
However she still continues her Loyalty to her sister-in-law Helen as The Ultimate Power against the Time Lord Killers, her Loyalty to her marriage to David also remains and continues to remain Loyal to her father-in-law Omega and mother-in-law Serena and the Elders.

Fighting Astaroth

In December 2015, Xena stood side by side with the Good Magical Beings also the Evil Magical Beings in the fight against Astaroth, she later begins to sense that something is wrong when Helen began acting strange it wasn't just Xena who had noticed this it was also Jane and Claire.

When it came to defeating Astaroth, Xena had become distant when she figured out that Piper has to kill Astaroth with the Hinds Blood Dagger as well as killing Danielle in the process, however, Xena didn't realise that the Gods, Goddesses, The Elders(whitelighters) and the Good Time Lords could heal Danielle together and bringing her back from the dead.


	50. Divorced and Death

In December, 2015 Jane called Danielle once more for help and Danielle answered hearing everything on the stairs and what Jane had been suffering from Ian, however, while sharing a cuddle with Jane, Ian returned, and Danielle Shimmered out taking Jane with her. Danielle left Jane in the Safe House until she returned, when Danielle returned to the Safe House she noticed that Jane was pale and barely conscious.

Jane told Danielle that she had taken a severe overdose of Pethidine and Danielle tried to heal her but Jane refused telling Danielle that she didn't want to live anymore because of what Ian had done to her. However Danielle tried to make a potion to reverse the overdose, though Jane managed to convince her that she wasn't to blame and that Ian was to blame.

Jane laid in Danielle's arms one last time, Jane later asked Danielle to give her a kiss as it was Christmas Eve, however, as a last request, Jane asked Danielle to bury her, where she always felt free and at peace with herself the most. Jane took her last breath and went lifeless in Danielle's arms though Danielle never cried for the loss of her best friend.

Danielle realises that Jane has taken an overdose of Pethidine, but is futher shocked when Jane tells her that she couldn't find a light to get through her ordeal and she doesn't want Danielle to save her because she wants to die and never face Ian ever again. Only even when Danielle tells her that she could give her a new identity and stage a death as if Jane was dead, but Jane would be living a new life somewhere else under a new identity.

Jane declines Danielle's offer for a new identity and she shares one last night with her best friend Danielle, the pair later share a kiss and a cuddle before Jane takes her last breath in Danielle's arms.


	51. Enemy To The Halliwell and Lewis Families

It was later revealed on 3rd March, 2016, that Claire was in fact an enemy to both the Lewis and Halliwell Families resulting in Danielle being contacted by her Evil counterpart from the Parallel World. Both Danielles' went to both of the Odins, Danielle to Good Odin and Evil Danielle to Evil Odin for help with their suspiscousions after both Dawn Lewiss' go missing.

However Claire kept Dawn Lewis prisoner in the Cemetery with a Magical barrier over it to prevent anyone from finding Dawn Lewis. Claire then kidnapped Sandra Lewis and slowly tortured her in front of Dawn Lewis, however, just before she is found, Claire kills Sandra and laughs at what she has done. Dawn Lewis becomes very angry and hurt that she has lost her mom to an enemy.

When at the Halliwell Manor, Claire gloats at what she has done, and she tortures Dawn Lewis over the loss of her beloved mother, Dawn Lewis makes her mind up that she does not want to kill Claire in revenge for killing her mother Sandra and throws the knife down that she had Projected to her hand and walks away.

Much later, Claire tries to kill Dawn Lewis while she is a fury, however, Claire isn't happy Leah Cena(Dawn Lewis's sister-in-law) helps Dawn Lewis to let go of the hurt that she was feeling. This was later revealed as the feeling of blaming themselves, Danielle told Dawn Lewis that it was ok to blame herself for not being able to save her mother Sandra from an enemy, but it was also ok to fight for the people she loves.


	52. True Identity Revealed

However in May, 2016 Danielle and Time Lord Killer Colin had learned Madame Kovarian's True Identity was revealed when Danielle and Colin had recieved their Powers back and Danielle discovered that she was pregnant with her and Colin's child, although when they do realise that Madame Kovarian is their daughter, Colin and Danielle realise just how much Confusion their daughter has suffered from being an unborn baby.

Danielle and Colin decide that they should kill their daughter while Danielle is still pregnant with her, however Madame Kovarian tries to stop them but is shocked when her father Colin takes the knife from her mother and stabs her mother in her stomach killing Danielle and their unborn daughter.

After the death of their daughter, Danielle and Colin realised that their daughter was in Time Lord Book of Shadows, revealing that she was an enemy of both the Time Lord Killers and the Good Time Lords.


	53. Broken Woman

However July 20th, 2016, Danielle recognized a demon who she knew to be Human but with a Demon family and she was shocked when she realized that he was going after Luke Allen also that he had found Kirsty but had kidnapped her. When Danielle finally revealed to her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe also her sister-in-law Helen, that the Demon with a Human name, must never be said and that if he succeeds in tapping into his Family's Power then he would become an unstoppable force and become unvanquishable.

When Helen and Pru both argue that Danielle is also an unstoppable Force, she is more than Powerful enough to stop the Demon, however, Danielle tells them that she alone maybe not enough to stop the Demon. However when in the TARDIS, Danielle summoned her Ancestor Melinda Warren I to seek her guidance and advice, also Helen Warren and Danielle's mother Patty arrive to help her and Patty convinces Danielle to tap into their Family's Power of all the Warren Witches before her.

Danielle did this and pulled all of her Family's Powers together and combined them with her own already Advanced Powers, however she also able to follow The Demon to where he was hiding Kirsty and she Manipulated her own voice to distract the Demon and she later killed him with her now Dangerously Electrokinesis Power. After killing him, Danielle returned her Family's Powers to her Ancestors and saved Kirsty.

However Danielle later realises that Kirsty(now known as Kerry) is a broken woman and that she has been putting on a brave face and pretending everything was ok, Danielle finally convinced Kirsty to let her emotions out and that it was more than acceptable to cry while remembering the abuse and the pain she went through. Kirsty screamed and began destroying everything before eventually collapsing and falling into Danielle's arms for comfort while crying, Danielle cradles Kirsty in her arms while telling her that everything will be ok and eventually the pain will hurt less each time she has moments to just remember it though Kirsty revealed to Danielle that she did not remember it all.


	54. Learning That Janet Is An Evil Demon

However in August, 2016, Demon Janet was exposed when Demon-Witch Leigh and Demon-Witch Dawn Lewis had worked out that Janet wasn't a Witch but an Evil Demon, however, they soon realised that Danielle doesn't know when Pru, Piper and Phoebe learn of Janet's deception and that she was using them to turn Danielle back to the ways of Evil.

After learning of Janet's deception, Piper, Pru and Phoebe also learn that their sister Danielle doesn't know yet, however, they soon learn why, because Demon Janet had made their sister Danielle wipe her own mind in order for Janet to tell Danielle anything and she would believe it this was revealed by Dawn Lewis who had the Power of Projection.

However during the Projection, Danielle's anger and rage builds up and she asks Dawn Lewis to shield Dawn Voldamort from her Powers when she comes back, Danielle uses her Pyrokinesis Power through her eyes and kills a multitude of demons and later goes to kill demon Janet.

It was later revealed that Demon Janet had abused Danielle's sister-in-law Helen this had angered Danielle even more as she loves her sister-in-law and is willing to protect her from any form of evil, however, when Danielle fights with Demon Janet, and Janet reveals that she had impregnated Helen with a demon child to which Danielle denies until Helen finally admits that it's true this causes friction between Danielle and Helen.

After learning that Helen had lied to her, Danielle goes on temporary killing spree, hurt and angry by the revelation, that Helen had lied to her. Janet tries to get Danielle to back to the ways of Evil, she even tells her that because Helen had lied to her she can hate Helen back as much as she wants.

When David Smoke Transports her back to the Halliwell Manor, she has to come to terms with facing her sister-in-law Helen, however, when she left alone with Helen, Demon Janet comes to the Manor to try and convince Danielle to take revenge and hurt Helen, only when Helen tells Danielle that she was scared of what Demon Janet had done to her, but she was even willing to die herself to stop Demon Janet from turning Danielle back to Evil this eventually brings Danielle out of her anger and rage.

Demon Janet is angered by this and goes to attack Helen, Danielle turns round and injures her critically, however, Demon Janet is forced to go back to The Triad to recover, during this time Danielle and Helen repair their broken Bond but Danielle reveals to Helen that she still feels hurt because she had lied to her.


	55. The Pauline Foster Trilogy (Part One)

In August, 2016, Danielle learned that Pauline was abusing David and also that she had tried to blame Demon Liz Foster. As a Demon, Pauline abused David Kirk and had even tried to turn him against Danielle by convincing him that she doesn't care about him, which this turned out to be a lie as Danielle loves David to the end of the world and back.

During the abuse, Pauline bit David on his neck in order to kill him, but this was to be in vain as David is a Time Lord-Human and he could easily regenerate healing his wound on his neck. When David was admitted to hospital with multiple stab wounds and violent cuts to his neck, Danielle was immediately called by Dr Neil Landman and when hearing that her husband was in hospital, Danielle on the way to the hospital, was able to stop at Age UK and get her sister-in-law Helen.

Although Helen was in a meeting, Danielle apologised to Helen for interrupting the meeting, but the look on Danielle's face said everything to Helen and that Helen's older brother was in hospital and the sister-in-laws drove to the hospital, after they arrive at the hospital Danielle and Helen hold hands as they run to Dr Neil Landman's office and he tells them about David's condition.

When David recovered from his attack, Pauline wasn't happy and had tried to kill him again but Danielle and Helen sensing this had prevented David's death at the hands of Pauline and even Amplified their Powers so Pauline could not overthrow them at all. After the discovery that Pauline was turned into a Demon, Phoebe argued that Pauline may not have been responsible for her actions against David, this causes Helen to become very protective of her older brother and argued that just because Pauline was turned into a Demon, it does not excuse for what she did to David.

However Danielle, who has just walked into the argument had tried to be the peacemaker between her younger sister Phoebe and her sister-in-law Helen, but when Helen tries to argue with Danielle, she is in for a shock when Danielle tells her to be quiet and gives Phoebe the chance to explain. However when Helen uses her Pyrokinetic Abilities against Phoebe, Danielle immediately chestized Helen for using her Powers against Danielle's sister and also Danielle separates them by telling them they will not step foot in the same room.

Helen Smoke Transports out, just as Phoebe heads up stairs to her room, however Danielle tells her sisters Pru and Piper that although Pauline was turned into a Demon, it still does not excuse what she put David through(intentionally agreeing with her sister-in-law), but then she intentionally agrees with Phoebe, that maybe Pauline was not responsible for her actions. As stated by Danielle herself, Danielle can not take sides as she fears that she will lose both of them, Leo and Cole arrive at the Manor, they each agree that Pauline can be saved if she hasn't already made her first kill.

Danielle mentions that she had seen a bite on David's neck, but she and Helen thought nothing of it upon Danielle telling Helen about the bite mark and then Danielle comes to the conclusion that maybe Pauline had tried to kill David with the bite mark but failed in her attempts as David is a Time Lord-Human. After saving Pauline and bringing her back to Good, she is devastated when David tells her that he wants a Divorce also that she won't be seeing their daughter Aleeah.

Just as Pauline has a go at David, stating that she is innocent of her abusing him while under the influence of Evil, Demon Liz being angered by the fact that Pauline was turned back to Good, she uses her Power to wrap around Helen's leg and pull Helen off the roof, Danielle being very quick and smelling a rat, was able to grab Helen's arms and kept a tight grip, but when Liz pulls a lot harder on Helen's leg, Helen slips but is able clutch her hands in Danielle's hands as Danielle fights to pull Helen to her. Just then Cole turns up and throws an Energy ball at Demon Liz wounding her enough to let go of Helen's leg, thus causing Helen to fly upwards but is caught by Danielle.

After signing the divorce, Pauline tries to get David to change his mind and reconsider his decision, however David now living back at the Halliwell Manor with his wife Danielle, he tells Danielle that he doesn't want anything to do with Pauline and was also worried about Aleeah Leigh, Danielle suggests that maybe he should let Pauline see Aleeah, but do it through Ian as she and Helen have totally refused to have anything to do with Pauline, not after what she did to him.

However when their Divorced is finalized, David asks Ian if he will watch Pauline with Aleeah and Ian agrees with David that he doesn't trust Pauline enough yet to let her be alone with Aleeah, especially after what she did to David. Also Pauline loses custody of Aleeah to David and now having full custody of his daughter, David tries to do his best in raising her and asks for his sister's help and his wife Danielle, they each help David as Pauline tries to fight harder to prove that she is a good mom and that she wants David back.  
Discovering that Pauline was born as a Demon

However in August, 2016, Danielle learned that Pauline had been into a Demon as a child and that her grandmother had tried to prevent it from happening, only Danielle and Helen had begun to suspect that Pauline had to have killed an Innocent in order to relinquish her Wiccan Witch Powers, only they were right about killing an innocent but just was wrong about when she had killed an Innocent.

Pauline had planned to kill Helen, though Danielle prevented this by fighting with the clone of Helen which Danielle knew that it was not her sister-in-law. Danielle fought with Pauline with physical fights and Danielle won, which angered Pauline and she threw a ball at Helen but Danielle managed to deflect it back at Pauline.  
Only Pauline along with Demon Janet had retreated back to the underworld, however Pauline started an argument between Danielle and Helen thus causing Danielle and Helen to lose trust in each other, when Pauline was discovered to behind it and when Danielle discovered that Pauline was going to kill Helen.

As a way regaining Helen's trust and love, Danielle sacrificed herself to protect Helen from an on-coming Darklighter arrow which would kill Helen, however Danielle took the Darklighter to her back and died in Helen's arms thus causing Helen to react to the death of her sister-in-law and when Pauline went to kill Helen, Helen's Powers restored to her and she attacked Pauline for killing Danielle.

However when Pauline goes to stabbed Helen, Danielle quickly grabs Pauline's hand and says "Don't You Ever Attack My Sister-in-law Again." With them words, Danielle threw Pauline into the wall just as Demon Janet goes to attack her and when the pair retreat back to the Underworld, Danielle and Helen happily share a cuddle.


	56. Attacking Helen(the biggest mistake)

However on January 11th, 2016, Severus attacks Helen and tortures her with the Crucatous Curse, he does this because he wants information that Danielle may be hiding from him, however, Helen stays strong and refuses to tell him anything this shows that she is very Loyal to her sister-in-law.

When Danielle gets wind of what's happening she and Tony head to Hogwarts School in the TARDIS, when they arrive Helen is very weak from the Torture Curse, that her brother David and their father Omega has to carry her and help her walk. However Danielle finally snaps and attacks Severus Verbally, Physically and Magically that she proves just how Powerful she is while also proving just how Protective she is of her sister-in-law Helen.

However Severus and Danielle agree that the Fight will be a Fight of Proneness and to see who is the Strongest, only when Severus puts his wand above his head, Danielle becomes her Fully Pledge Destiny while telling her Family not to get involved with the fight.

During the Fight, Severus and Danielle begin to fight physically and Danielle using her Fighting skills isn't injured at all but Severus is, however, Danielle tells Severus this, 

"You want me Evil, by killing my Family and even killing your own son just to spite what I had done. You want Good Magic Destroyed, you don't deverse to know what it means to be Good and what it means to protect you're loved ones and the reasonability that comes with Protecting every Innocent and Good Magical Beings."

Severus replies with this,

"Magic is waisted on the Good Magical Beings and I will kill them all."

However Severus backs out from fighting, because he is exhausted whereas Danielle isn't at all exhausted, only when Severus goes to attack Danielle, he is shocked when Tanya Hartley uses her Witch Powers on him, she tells him that like Danielle she has come to understand the meaning of protecting Loved ones and Innocents from Evil.

Just as they are leaving, Keith and Danielle hear Severus say that he isn't giving up on turning her back to Evil, Keith stands by Danielle when she tells him that it is going to take a lot harder to break her Goodness within her and Keith suddenly realises what will destroy Danielle's Good side but he keeps it a Secret.


	57. Return of Neeman, Working With Dahak, Ares and Hercules, Saving The Gods and Dawn Lewis

However in November, 2016 Danielle discovered that Neeman had managed to escape eventually, he later kidnapped the London/Greek Gods and Goddesses and also later kidnapped Dawn Lewis, believing her to be Dawn Voldamort, he attacked Dawn Lewis which then weakened her and he used her energy to keep up right and remained in control.  
Danielle along with Hercules, Ares and Dahak, were the only four gods now in existence and they worked together to find the London/Greek Gods and Dawn Lewis. Danielle, Hercules, Ares and Dahak, then used their Superhuman Strength as one to be able to move the rock and throw it away and then Danielle used her other Powers to land the rock safely on the ground.

Neeman set traps for Danielle, Hercules, Ares and Dahak, one of the traps being Devil Snare and Danielle told Hercules, Ares and Dahak to relax, as it will release them and only kill them faster if they don't relax. Danielle relaxes and the Devil Snare lets her go and then she asks Hercules, Ares and Dahak to trust her. Hercules and Ares are then released two seconds later, Danielle realises that Dahak is trying to relax but something is stopping him from relaxing.

Danielle then realises the poem, and then tells Hercules and Ares to shield their eyes and she uses her one of her Powers to create sunlight, the Devil Snare then retreats back and releases Dahak in the process. Danielle, Hercules and Ares then rush to help Dahak, just then they hear noises and enter a room with flying keys.

However Ares tries to open the door, as Danielle begins to sense something else with them, Danielle teaches Dahak how to do this, by moving his left hand over the broom and he senses the same presences but says it's impossible. Just then Danielle gets an idea and flies on the broom as the keys follow her but do not harm her in any way and Danielle grabs the key needed for the door.

After opening the door, Dahak and Hercules are impressed by Danielle's Ability to fly a broomstick with such control, however Danielle sees a chest board and stops Dahak and Ares from moving any further, Hercules fearing no harm will come to him and he is shocked when the white knights draw their swords and Danielle explains that they will have to play chess.

During the last move, Hercules tells Ares that Danielle is going to have to sacrifice Dahak, in order to put the King in check, Ares refuses at first and tells Danielle that there has to be another way and Danielle retaliates by saying, do you want to save the Gods and Dawn Lewis or not. Danielle names Dahak's move and knows that the Queen will immediately take out Dahak's move, when this happens, Danielle tells her brothers Hercules and Ares to stay where they are as they are still playing.

Danielle walks over to the king, he looks at Danielle and then she says Check Mate, the king immediately throws his sword down and does not make any other moves. Danielle, Hercules and Ares then all rush to check on Dahak, Danielle asks Hercules and Ares to watch over Dahak, also to stay safe as she goes on the rest of the way. Hercules tells Danielle to be careful and she winks at him.

As Danielle walks down the steps, she sees Dawn Lewis unconscious and then sees the Gods and Goddesses, however she also sees Sam Voldamort's mirror and later sees Sam as a child, teenager and an adult, he shows her where the Philosopher's stone is and that it is in her possession. Danielle refuses to say anything and then meets Neeman in his form as a head and as she tries to escape, he uses his Pyrokinesis to trap her.

Neeman offers Danielle a deal, he will restore the past lives of her brother, in return for the Philosopher stone, which Danielle takes out of her pocket and looks at it as Neeman talks to her and tells her that there has never been Good or Evil, only Magic and Power. He then says that together, they can rule the Universe and destroy everything in their grasps, Neeman then goes back on his word and Danielle realises the truth.

Danielle then shouts to Neeman, "You Liar Neeman, In All Of My Past Lives, I Have Defeated You But Now I Will Kill You Permantely and I Will Never Give You The Stone." Then out of rage, Neeman tries to kill Danielle and gain the stone for himself, but Danielle uses her Powers to kill him permantely, however when Danielle picks up the stone and decides to return it back to its owner, Neeman restores himself and flies straight through Danielle, which renders her unconscious.

However Danielle wakes up at home in the Halliwell Manor and sees the owner of the stone, they share a chat and Danielle reveals that the reason why, the other Severus Snape/Neeman couldn't bare to have her touch them and Danielle reveals that it is because of her and through her love for her brother. The owner then reveals that he has always known who her brother is and that he has been a follower of their father.

Danielle returns to the stone to him, she later goes down stairs and sees her family waiting for her and they all thank her for saving them, Danielle later thanks Ares for protecting Dahak and Ares says it's ok. Danielle later shares a chat with Hercules and thanks him for protecting Dahak, to which Hercules says that it did not put him in an awkward position and that he wanted to protect Dahak, as she left to defeat the enemy and save the Gods, Goddesses and Dawn Lewis.

With Neeman now dead and gone forever, Danielle and Dahak can now live in peace and safe from Neeman, who they realise would have wiped them out, the minute he gained the Philosopher's stone and that Danielle's love for Dahak, would have killed Neeman out right and for good.


	58. Revealing Their Secret

However on 18th October, 2016 Danielle was killed by Evil Wizard Severus Snape with the Killing Curse after she protected her Adopted mother Queen Elizabeth II from the Killing Curse. Danielle died in her Adopted mother's arms after telling Ares to help protect her body from Evil, as she prepared to be reborn. 

Only afterwards, when Danielle had passed away and was placed inside a coffin to perverse her body waiting for her Rebirth. Tommy Jakeson then possessed his daughter's dead body and began his reign of terror as he began to kill Innocent people while in his daughter's body.

When Xena had gone to retrieve Danielle's body to return to the Halliwell Manor, she was shocked when she found the coffin was empty and Danielle appeared behind her, Danielle's eyes were Red as she was angry and proceeded to be angry. 

Back at the Halliwell Manor, everyone was on edge and believed that Dahak had possessed Danielle's body to enter the world again, though David who began a Telepathic conversation with his sister Helen, remained skeptical and when Pru finds a page on Excorism, everyone became uneasy when they each saw Dahak's name on the page and become fully convinced that Dahak had definitely Possessed Danielle's body in order to prevent her from saying the Excorism to expell him from her body.

When finding Danielle, everyone tells Dahak that they will not let him or Darkness rule the world, however Danielle who is actually possessed by Tommy Jakeson, tells them that they are wrong and that they had also jumped on the wrong God even hinting that Dahak is innocent. 

However after being restrained, Dahak turns up and reveals that the Sorceresses of all Goodness had not killed him, he caught the attention of Tommy Jakeson who said named and called him "The Prince of Darkness"

Danielle managed to break out to Dahak and told him to perform the Excorism and expell Tommy from her body, as Dahak perform the Excorism, Tommy tried to distract him but Danielle managed to tell Dahak to continue the Excorism and expell Tommy from her body.

It worked as Danielle was suspended into the air as Tommy fought to hold on to her and suddenly he was thrusted out as Danielle fell to the ground and Dahak managed to catch her before she hit the ground. However Tommy was terrified of Danielle and Dahak being together, only when he went to attack Dahak with Pyrokinesis Danielle deflected it back and then when Tommy was thinking of attacking them both, Danielle and Dahak then held hands and fended while also injuries Tommy to the point where Hope had to take her father back home.

However Danielle and Dahak then revealed that they were actually half brother and sister, but Dahak is Danielle's half Evil brother also that Omega is Danielle's Time Lord Cousin through Time Lord Killer Olivia.

Realising Their Mistake

However on 19th October, 2016 Danielle and Dahak began to question whether or not if they had made the right choice in revealing that they are Half brother and sister through their father. Danielle was summoned to Mount Olimpious by her half father Zeus, who had heard of the news that Dahak had preformed an Excorism on Danielle. 

During this time, Dahak appeared invisible to Zeus and Hera, though he was able to communicate with Danielle. He told Danielle that Zeus and Hera fear him and that if they found out the truth that Dahak is her half brother through their unknown father, they would do whatever they can to kill him. 

Danielle left Mount Olimpious after Blinking and headed to see Dahak, the half siblings begin to question if they had made a mistake in telling everyone that they were half siblings through their father. Just as they are about to go ahead with their plan, Michael Knight turns up and tells Danielle that David had sent him to collect her.

Michael then recognises Dahak as the stepson of Harry and pulls out a knife, armed and ready to kill Dahak, Danielle steps in front of Dahak and protects Dahak from Michael, then Hercules and Ioalus turn up to Protect Danielle from Dahak. Danielle uses her Vast Powers to protect Dahak and Michael, Hercules and Ioalus all become very convinced that Dahak had brainwashed Danielle into turning Evil.

However when the half siblings were separated from each other, Danielle is killed by the Hinds Blood Dagger which was in Possession of Helen Kirk, when she tried to kill Dahak with it but Danielle coming round had seen it and ran in front of Dahak and is stabbed by Helen with the Hinds Blood Dagger and immediately dies while falling backwards into Dahak's arms.

As Dahak cradles Danielle in his arms, he Dark Whispers away with Danielle in tow and places the priest of the flesh, he kills his priest after he volunteered to die. Dahak wrapped the priests flesh around his half sister Danielle and started the reborn process, he also put Danielle in suspension as she began to reborn.

Dahak then hid the cacoon with his half sister inside it, however, Dahak was found and restrained by the Power of Light and was tortured by Zeus and Hera as they tried to find Danielle. Callisto found Danielle in a Cacoon and proceeded to protect her as she began to be reborn, when the Followers of Dahak and Danielle found out where Danielle is they went to protect her and started the ritual of the Reborn process.

When it came to Danielle being Reborn, Zeus and Hera tried to prevent Danielle from finding Dahak and releasing him. When Danielle is fully Reborn, she attacks her half family in self defence and when Callisto had gone to attack Zeus and Hera, Danielle stopped her.

After stopping Callisto from killing Zeus and Hera, Danielle then says "Dahak and I have more important things in mind, take me out of here." Callisto then Fire transports out with Danielle in tow and when Danielle requests Callisto to give her a clothing of Red and Black to mark her and Dahak's powers.

Callisto does so, though Danielle continues her plan with Dahak she first went to the Temple of her father which only she and Dahak can enter, though Danielle made her father an exception after he realised that Callisto was helping Danielle and Dahak.

Danielle found out through her father, that her half brother Dahak had been restrained by the Power of Light which Dahak would retreat back to the Dark. Danielle shape shifted into Morrigan and tricked Hercules into leaving Dahak in her care, she destroys the light, freeing her half brother Dahak's hands and feet.

However Danielle waves her hand over her half brother and says "Awaken my brother." Dahak wakes from his sleep and sees Danielle, when Hercules, Morrigan, Ioalus, Michael, Zeus, Hera and Helen realise that they have been tricked into leaving Dahak in Danielle's care, they all rush back into the temple and see Danielle and Dahak together.

Only Danielle and Dahak use their Powers together, but are soon called back to their father, however, Danielle realises that they need the Hinds Blood Dagger and Danielle goes to retrieve it though Dahak suggests that he should go, but Danielle convinces her half brother Dahak to stay behind and kidnap Innocents to kill in order to bring their father back into this world.

After taking the Hinds Blood Dagger, Danielle is chained by Zeus and Hera with an unbreakable bond, as Danielle is restrained by the chains her half family try to find a way to get Danielle to see that Dahak has brainwashed her and when Helen says that Dahak was lying about everything that he told her. Danielle laughed and then revealed rules about being a successful Goddess, such as

1\. Never let your guard down  
2\. Never show weaknesses  
3\. Always be the smartest Goddess in the room

With that Danielle threw off the chains and put them on her half father Zeus and escaped into the wilderness. When returning back to her half brother Dahak, they share a cuddle and then The Dark One tells his son and daughter that Zeus and Hera have figured out what they are upto and Dahak and Danielle step up their plan.

However when everyone turns up at the Temple of The Dark One, they attack the Followers of Dahak and Danielle which angers both of them and when David runs and pushes Dahak into the fire pit which ultimately kills Dahak and angers Danielle very badly. Dahak's spirit appears to Danielle and when Dahak suggests that she go through Time to reverse their mistake, though Dahak mentions that she should go back to before when Tommy had possessed Danielle's dead body.

Danielle agrees to do this and she and Dahak share a kiss as Danielle uses her Projection Power through her hearts and she goes back to before Dahak had performed Excorism on Danielle to Excorise Tommy from her body. Only after saving Danielle, Dahak and Danielle don't reveal their Secret, thus preventing Dahak from being killed by David.


	59. Revealed Brainwash & trying to kill Helen and Dawn

However on the 27th October, 2016 it was revealed by Danielle that Sheridan had been brainwashed by her paternal grandparents Stuart and Sarah Clarke, it was later revealed that Danielle was no longer going to fight Craige as she had done since she was 11 and she knew now was the time to give up on fighting him and even told her sister-in-law Helen that whatever happens, she will not fight Craige anymore as she too tired to fight him.

Only Danielle kept dreaming of an elderly lady, who in the dream did not reveal her Identity but she kept telling Danielle stories that she grew with up and it felt that she knew Danielle personally. Danielle revealed to her sisters about the dream and said that where she was, she was at peace and was very relaxed, but the elderly lady was still a mystery to her.

Sheridan later attacked her mom violently and beat her mom with a sledgehammer, only Danielle was found in time by her sister-in-law Helen and best friends Lesley and Suranne, the three ladies then took Danielle to hospital as Helen was relunctant to use her Smoke Transportation. It was later revealed that Danielle was in a coma and one of her hearts had stopped beating and Helen kept a vigil at her sister-in-law's bedside, however Danielle began dreaming about the elderly lady and still could not figure her out or who was she was.

Danielle managed to survive and even called out her sister-in-law's name to which Helen had rushed to her side and the two sister-in-laws shared a long cuddle, it was here that Danielle finally told Helen about her dream and even Helen was confused about it and asked her who the elderly lady was but Danielle told her that she could not figure out who the elderly lady is or who she is to her, Danielle then revealed to Helen, that the elderly lady had been greeting her in her dreams as if she knew her. 

Because Danielle is very Powerful, she unwillingly brought her dream true and the elderly lady visited the Halliwell Manor shortly after Helen had vanished that afternoon, unknown to Danielle, she invited the elderly lady in and sat her down. Just then the doorbell rang again and it was Helen's best friend Jessica, she had come to pick up Helen for the movie that they were going to see, however Danielle and brother-in-law Cole become very convinced that Helen is missing after they had revealed that Jessica had called round that afternoon but Jessica protested her innoncences and told Danielle that she and Helen had agreed for Jessica to pick her up from there.

However Jessica then revealed that she and Helen grew up on stories about the Triple-Blessed Child and how she was the most Powerful Magical Being of all time and also how many Evil Magical Beings would try to gain her on their side. Danielle then said to Jessica but what about all the Evil deeds she had done, Jessica stopped her and said that everyone knew that it was not Danielle but knew that it was Evil that was using her to destroy the Good Magical Beings.

Jessica said something next, which had triggered a flashback in Danielle, this flashback was of Danielle and Helen, also Helen telling Danielle something about what Danielle had just recently revealed to Helen. This triggered the elderly lady to reveal this exact same thing to Danielle, she said,

"No matter the Evil deeds you did, you are not the same person you were years ago and that Evil was just using you to kill us all, includung me." Danielle then realises who the elderly lady is and also then reveals that the elderly lady had been trying to tell her all long that Danielle was not Evil and that it was just Evil using her. 

Meanwhile Sheridan is threatening to kill Helen Kirk and Dawn Lewis, if they did not reveal Danielle's weaknesses and then just as Sheridan is about to stab Helen, Danielle orbs in and throws Sheridan Telekinetically into the wall and Telekinetic orbs Helen and Dawn to her. Danielle reveals that she will not fight Craige anymore and that she has no intentions of fighting Sheridan at all.

While at home in the attic, Danielle gets an unexpected visit from her mother Patty and Danielle notes to her mother that she isn't glowing and Patty reveals that Odin had brought her back to help her. As mother and daughter share a chat, Danielle reveals that she found it quite hard to believe that Patty is her birth mother, Patty says that it was because she had grown up with the Royal Family also that she and Elizabeth had accepted it.

Danielle reveals to her mother, that she will have to kill Sheridan and also that Danielle knew a long time ago that she had to be the one to kill Sheridan, however Danielle and mom Patty rush downstairs and see the Clarkes in their home. Danielle still refuses to fight and out of rage Sheridan creates a fireball and fires it at her mother Danielle, who then deflects it back at Sheridan and kills her instantly. Danielle revealed to Helen that she will not regret her choice to kill Sheridan and Helen watched as Danielle walked away.


	60. Realising and Sensing Harry's Return Back To Earth

On 19th December, 2016 Danielle and her brother Dahak had sensed that Harry was finally brought back into this world by his daughters Hope Leigh and Ruby Kiera and is soon reunited with his wife Olivia who has been turned into a Goddess by Hope Leigh. Later Harry learned that Olivia's love for him, could not be destroyed.

After everything is prepared and Hope Leigh and Ruby Kiera place their father into suspension to start their father's rebirth back into the world, however Danielle and Hercules became suspiscious of Hope Leigh and Ruby Kiera, they visited the past and discovered the truth and later managed to convince the Good Magical Beings to protect Dahak and kill Harry and his daughters.

Harry cuddled his daughters, he thanked them for working together and bringing him back into this world, however Harry is reunited with Olivia who is now known as Francesca Goddess of Choas taking on Harry's Title. However when the truth is revealed and that Hope Leigh and Ruby Kiera were planning to manipulate their mothers Gabrielle and Helen into killing Dahak.

Through a timingly arrival by Billie Jean and Prudence James, Hope Leigh and Ruby Kiera were then killed by their own fireballs, after Billie Jean and Prudence James, had deflected them back at them, while protecting their mothers Helen and Gabrielle in the process. Danielle and Dahak then killed Harry together, using their Pyrokinesis Powers as one, Harry and his daughters were killed and the threat to Dahak was no more, though the Good Magical Beings still refuse to believe that Dahak is Good and continue to hate him, though Danielle still protects him and still believes in Dahak's Innocences.


	61. Vampire Powers

Immortality: all Vampire have the ability to live infinite life span as well as immunity to all sorts of diseases. Danielle is a member of Cullen Coven of Vampires, no one knew of Danielle's vampire abilities until she had to save her daughter Bernie from becoming a Vampire. Bernie figured it out but promised her mother that she wouldn't tell anyone, only The Volturi found out about Danielle's and Carlisle's daughter Rosalie Berenice.

Mind Shield: As a Vampire, Danielle's mind is protected by a shield and her daughter Bernie later discovered that her mother also possesses this ability as a Demon-Goddess Time Lord-Witch-Goddess.

Superhuman Strength: Danielle is considered the most powerfulest Vampire as she can send four fully sized adults vampires flying.

Superhuman Speed: Danielle as the first of the most powerful of all Gods can run alot faster than a normal human being can, this is power was inherited from her father The Dark One who also possessed this Power.


	62. Goddess Powers

Immortality: all Gods have the ability to live infinite life span as well as immunity to all sorts of diseases.  
Invincibility: As the first most powerful of all Gods Danielle is invincible along with her brother Dahak to all sorts of weapons(swords, axes, crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods, also that Danielle and Dahak's combined Invincibility is far too dangerous  
Atomkinesis: All Gods have the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms, tornadoes, rains and Lightening. Danielle and Dahak are also the most advanced users of this power, as they were witnessed using Atomkinesis together, in order to create a massive to fall over the Earth.  
Healing: Danielle as the first of the most powerful of all Gods. Danielle healed her brother Dahak, after her brother Dahak was badly beaten up by the Good Magical Beings and left for dead, however Danielle and Dahak's healing abilities do not have to have Athena's permission or blessing to heal people.  
Lightning/lightning Bolts: Danielle has the power to control and shoot very powerful lightning by throwing it from her hands or her eyes, in the same manner as her brother Dahak uses his lightning power.  
Pyrokinesis: Danielle has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs like when she is in her own body he shot a powerful Arc of Fire against Zeus that send him flying to a wall. Recently Danielle learned that her brother Dahak can form Fireballs through his love for her, when a bounty hunter went to attack her and Dahak's love for Danielle, allowed Dahak to create a Fireball and throw it telekinetically at the bounty hunter protecting his sister Danielle.  
Teleportation/Dark Whispering: Danielle has the ability to teleport to any place whatever she sees fit or desires, Danielle also possesses the Teleportation power of Dark Whispering, which allows Danielle to use it in such control, she can also Dark Whisper transportees with physical contact as demonstrated when her and Dahak's father was reborn and her father asked her and Dahak to take him away from the Good Magical Beings. Danielle placed her left hand on her father's right shoulder and then used her right hand to Dark Whisper them away.  
Superhuman Strength: Danielle as the first of the most powerful of all Gods can send four fully sized adults flying as well as gods, it was revealed that Danielle is half-human through Warren Witch Patricia, along with her brother Dahak.  
Telekinesis: Danielle has the ability to move objects & mortals with his mind. When in union with her brother Dahak, their combined Telekinetic Abilities is far too strong and far too dangerous, however just like her brother Dahak, Danielle is capable of being to move objects such as knives, swords and axes on walls without seeing them. This was demonstrated when Danielle, was reborn and she summoned his Telekinetic Abilities, she began to move objects out of her vision range. Danielle and her brother Dahak, are also capable of sending four fully sized adults flying with a mere turn of their heads.  
Intangibility: Danielle while she was possessing her own body, was able to pass through walls to get to Nebula. Danielle and her brother Dahak are able to use and combined this power, in order to escape through walls of prisons or cages.  
Flying: Danielle entered a room to fight Hercules by flying along with her brother Dahak.  
Mimicking: Danielle has the ability to Mimick anyone who she sees fit, she did this when she mimicked Hercules' voice. Danielle can also mimick her brother Peter, this was demonstrated when Danielle had attacked Tommy and Hope. On occasions, Danielle has mimicked her brother Dahak's voice, especially when she tricked Zeus into believing that Hera was in trouble.

Force Field: Danielle has the power of Force Fields, when in union with her brother Dahak, they have an impenetrable and unbreakable Force Field together.

Divine Magic: Being the first of the most powerful of all Gods Danielle along with her brother Dahak have the Divine Powers like:

⦁ Reality warping: Danielle and Dahak can do almost anything they desire.

⦁ Removal&Bestowal All Godly powers: Danielle and Dahak being the first and second of the most powerful of all Gods that Rivals Zeus, have the powers to give and remove all sorts of Magical powers the Gods Have, Danielle and Dahak's mere presence weakened all of the London/Olympian Gods that they had to flee Greece in order not to lose there Powers and when Ares stayed at Greece he lost all his Powers

⦁ Portal Creation: Danielle and Dahak have the power to create portals leading to other Dimensions.

⦁ Mind Control: Danielle and Dahak have the power to control people's minds

⦁ Illunsions: Danielle and Dahak have the power to create Illunsions like they did when they created an Illusion of Zarathustra's son.

⦁ Conjurtaion: Danielle and Dahak have the power to conjure anything and any power in existence except bringing mortals back from the dead.

⦁ Power to kill Gods: Danielle and Dahak being the first and second of the most powerful of all Gods have the power to kill them as proved by giving their Blood to Loki at the First/Alternate Future that Hercules changed and their Blood killed in that Future Balder the Norse God of Light.

⦁ Shapeshifting: Danielle and Dahak have the power to altar their appearences so that they can look like any one they desire.

⦁ Telepathy: Danielle has the power of Telepathy, she shares a telepathic link with her brother Dahak and they can have a telepathic conversation, demonstrated when Dahak told Danielle about the woman posing as Meridian was an enemy.

Time Manipulation: All Gods have the power to manipulate time whether can travel back & forward in time or freezing time itself, Danielle was first witnessed doing this, when Dahak was killed by Zeus and she manipulate time by going back and saving Dahak from Zeus.

Invisibility: All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. Danielle can appear visible to her brother Dahak, while appearing invisible to the other Gods, Danielle can share a conversation with Dahak and is not heard by the Gods. Danielle has used this power many times, especially when she has witnessed her brother Dahak being tortured, abused and beaten up, which is also the reason and focus why Danielle defends her brother Dahak on many occasions.


	63. Time Lord Powers

Smoke Transportation: As a Good Time Lord, Danielle possesses the Teleportation of Smoke Transportation, she can Smoke Transports to any located or desired place she likes. She can also Smoke Transport any passenger with her with or without physical contact.

Eye Changing colour: Danielle has the ability to be able to change her eye colour on demand or at will.

Sense Danger to the other gods: Although a Good Time Lord, Danielle has the enhanced Magical Sensing Power as she can sense danger to the other Gods and Goddesses.

Pressure Points: Danielle developed these abilities as a child, she has used them on several occasions. She taught Xena(her wife) in one of Danielle's past regenerations how to do them and the pair have used them together.

Wiping minds of enemies: Danielle has the ability to wipe the minds of her enemies, she can selectively wipe any part of the memory of her desired enemies to make forget things that she does not want spread around.

Time Vortex: As a Good Time Lord, Danielle has the Time Vortex within her and she has the ability to re-channel the Time Vortex within her. She first absorbed it in the David and Danielle's Adventures episode The Parting Of The Ways and she used against the Elders. Danielle also used against Jack Harkness, when she reversed her mistake.

Healing Power: Danielle has the ability to heal people, though unlike her half family The Gods and Goddesses, Danielle never needs permission from Zeus or Athena to heal people has she is her own person. Together with Leo or David, Danielle can use her Healing abilities to heal Cole, by using her Evil side to counteract Cole's demon half.

Change Minds: Danielle has the Magical ability to change people's minds, she first demonstrated this when she changed her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe's minds from trying to kill her back to protecting her from Evil.

Invisibilty Power: Danielle has the ability to make her invisible to enemies, though this invisibility Power is different but similar to her God Power of Invisibility.

Photokinesis: Danielle possesses the Power of Photokinesis, she can manipulate any form of Light that she desires.


	64. Warren Witch Powers

Sparkling: Danielle has the ability to Sparkle anywhere from a current location to a desired location that she wants. She can also Sparkle with passengers through physical contact.

Remote Sparkling: Danielle can remote Sparkle anyone from their current location to her desired location.

Levatation: Danielle has the ability to be able to Levitate on demand or at will.

Astral Projection: Danielle can Astral Project herself anywhere, she is the most advanced user of this Power and she can teach it to anyone.

Telekinesis: Danielle has the ability to move objects & mortals with her mind. When in union with her brother Dahak, their combined Telekinetic Abilities is far too strong and far too dangerous, however just like her brother Dahak, Danielle is capable of being to move objects such as knives, swords and axes on walls without seeing them. This was demonstrated when Danielle, was reborn and she summoned his Telekinetic Abilities, she began to move objects out of her vision range. Danielle and her brother Dahak, are also capable of sending four fully sized adults flying with a mere turn of their heads.

Pyrokinesis: Danielle has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs like when she is in her own body he shot a powerful Arc of Fire against Zeus that send him flying to a wall. Recently Danielle learned that her brother Dahak can form Fireballs through his love for her, when a bounty hunter went to attack her and Dahak's love for Danielle, allowed Dahak to create a Fireball and throw it telekinetically at the bounty hunter protecting his sister Danielle.

Pressure Points: Danielle developed these abilities as a child, she has used them on several occasions. She taught Xena(her wife) in one of Danielle's past regenerations how to do them and the pair have used them together.

Feeze Time: Danielle has the ability to Freeze Time.

Blow up: Danielle has the ability to Blow Up any object or demons and warlocks

Empathy: Danielle has the ability to feel people's emotions and most recently she has been able to feel people's most inner desires as well.

Transformation: Danielle has the Magical ability to transform any living being and animals into other things.

Wiping minds of enemies: Danielle has the ability to wipe the minds of her enemies, she can selectively wipe any part of the memory of her desired enemies to make forget things that she does not want spread around.

Healing Power: Danielle has the ability to heal people, though unlike her half family The Gods and Goddesses, Danielle never needs permission from Zeus or Athena to heal people has she is her own person. Together with Leo or David, Danielle can use her Healing abilities to heal Cole, by using her Evil side to counteract Cole's demon half.

Wirling: Danielle has the Teleportation Power of Wirling, she can Wirl herself and others to a desired location.

Smoke-Wirling: Danielle has the ability to Smoke Wirl anywhere, she can use her Sword Excalubir as well, she can also Smoke Swirl others without physical contact.

Premonitions: Danielle has the ability to see future and past events with either a single touch or just sensing a certain resisence.

Change Minds: Danielle has the Magical ability to change people's minds, she first demonstrated this when she changed her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe's minds from trying to kill her back to protecting her from Evil.

Smoke Transportation: As a Good Time Lord, Danielle possesses the Teleportation of Smoke Transportation, she can Smoke Transports to any located or desired place she likes. She can also Smoke Transport any passenger with her with or without physical contact.

Photokinesis: Danielle possesses the Power of Photokinesis, she can manipulate any form of Light that she desires.

Reborn Power: Danielle has the ability to be able to be reborn at anytime and there is no limitations for her Reborn Power.


	65. Demon-Goddess Powers

Shape Shifting: Danielle and Dahak have the power to altar their appearences so that they can look like any one they desire.

Telepathy: Danielle has the power of Telepathy, she shares a telepathic link with her brother Dahak and they can have a telepathic conversation, demonstrated when Dahak told Danielle about the woman posing as Meridian was an enemy.

Conjuration: Danielle and Dahak have the power to conjure anything and any power in existence except bringing mortals back from the dead.

Resurrection: Danielle has the ability and Power to be able to resurrect herself or her brother Dahak from death. She first demonstated this, when she was angered by Dahak's death and she then procceeded to resurrect her elder children with Dahak from death. Danielle inherited this Power from her father The Dark One, as did her older brother Dahak.

Portal Creation: Danielle and Dahak have the power to create portals leading to other Dimensions.

Reality Warping: Danielle and Dahak can do almost anything they desire.

Mimicking: Danielle has the ability to Mimick anyone who she sees fit, she did this when she mimicked Hercules' voice. Danielle can also mimick her brother Peter, this was demonstrated when Danielle had attacked Tommy and Hope. On occasions, Danielle has mimicked her brother Dahak's voice, especially when she tricked Zeus into believing that Hera was in trouble.

Telekinesis: Danielle has the ability to move objects & mortals with her mind. When in union with her brother Dahak, their combined Telekinetic Abilities is far too strong and far too dangerous, however just like her brother Dahak, Danielle is capable of being to move objects such as knives, swords and axes on walls without seeing them. This was demonstrated when Danielle, was reborn and she summoned his Telekinetic Abilities, she began to move objects out of her vision range. Danielle and her brother Dahak, are also capable of sending four fully sized adults flying with a mere turn of their heads.

Pyrokinesis: Danielle has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs like when she is in her own body he shot a powerful Arc of Fire against Zeus that send him flying to a wall. Recently Danielle learned that her brother Dahak can form Fireballs through his love for her, when a bounty hunter went to attack her and Dahak's love for Danielle, allowed Dahak to create a Fireball and throw it telekinetically at the bounty hunter protecting his sister Danielle.

Superhuman Strength: Danielle as the first of the most powerful of all Gods can send four fully sized adults flying as well as gods, it was revealed that Danielle is half-human through Warren Witch Patricia, along with her brother Dahak.

Superhuman Speed: Danielle as the first of the most powerful of all Gods can run alot faster than a normal human being can, this is power was inherited from her father The Dark One who also possessed this Power.

To Kill With One Look: Like her father, Danielle has the power to kill with just one look. Danielle revealed to her daughter Bernie, that this was a very rare power amongst their family and it is very dangerous in the wrong hands such as Good and Evil.

Mind Control: Danielle and Dahak have the power to control people's minds.


	66. More Actively Used Powers

Superhuman Strength: Danielle as the first of the most powerful of all Gods can send four fully sized adults flying as well as gods, it was revealed that Danielle is half-human through Warren Witch Patricia, along with her brother Dahak.

Augmentation: Danielle has the Magical ability to be able to Augument her Vast Powers with the Powers of others.

Glistening: Danielle possesses the Teleportation Power of Glistening.

Flaming: Danielle possesses the Teleportation Power of Flaming.

Shimmering: Danielle possesses the Teleportation Power of Shimmering.

Wirling: Danielle has the Teleportation Power of Wirling, she can Wirl herself and others to a desired location.

Smoke Wirling: Danielle has the ability to Smoke Wirl anywhere, she can use her Sword Excalubir as well, she can also Smoke Swirl others without physical contact.

Blinking: Danielle possesses the Teleportation Power of Blinking.

Orbing: Danielle possesses the Teleportation Power of Orbing.

Fading: Danielle possesses the Teleportation Power of Fading.

Dusting: Danielle possesses the Teleportation Power of Dusting.

Holograms: Danielle possesses the Power of Holograms, she can create them with either her mind or her Vast Powers.

Electrokinesis: Danielle possesses the Power of Electrokinesis, she is most advanced user of this Power and she can manipulate any form of lightning.


	67. Active Used Powers(When With Dahak)

Physic Reflection: Danielle possesses the Power of Physic Reflection, she uses this Power along with her brother Dahak and they can together use this Power to re-direct people's emotions towards them and kill them instantly.

Telekinesis: Danielle mainly uses this Power with her brother Dahak, they can combined their Telekinetic abilities as one and it is extremely dangerous.

Pyrokinesis: Danielle and Dahak have used this Power together, they have used against their enemies and even later against Melissa.

Superhuman Strength: Both siblings have used this Power together, they can use it on mortals who have betrayed them in anyway.

Mimicking: Danielle and Dahak have used this ability, when they Mimicked Danielle's older brother Hercules while together.

Voice Manipulation: Danielle and Dahak have used this together, they can manipulate their own voices, espeically when angered beyond mortal limitations. Both siblings had inherited this from their father The Dark one.

Reborn Power: Both siblings have used this Power together, especially when they were reborn at the same time.

Deflection: Together, Danielle and Dahak have the Power to deflect any Magical Powers or spells away from them and back at their enemies.

Flying: Danielle and Dahak have the ability to fly without a broomstick.

Shape Shifiting: Danielle and Dahak both inherited this Power from their father The Dark One and they can use it together.

Portal Creation: Danielle and Dahak are able to create Portals, a Power they inherited from their father and are able to pass through these Portals without hurt.

Mind Control: Together, Danielle and Dahak can control minds of others and also their Followers when needed.

Reality Warping: Danielle and Dahak can shape reality to the way they want it and also they learned how to desguise their secret place from their enemies.

Telepathy: As siblings, Danielle and Dahak automatically possess this Power of Telepathy, they share a Telepathic Link between them, which they discovered in 1994.

Combustive Smoke: As the children of their father, Danielle and Dahak have the Power and ability to create Combustive Smoke when angered by the slightest thing.

Molecular Dispersion: As the children of their father, Danielle and Dahak can create Molecular Dispersion, by targeting a person or target and then destroying that target by giving massive energies and then scattering their cells everywhere.

Create and Maniuplatute Storms: A Power and Ability inherited from their father, Danielle and Dahak can create and manipulate storms when angered together.

Force Field: Danielle and Dahak have an unbreakable and un-impentrated forced field around them to protect them from outside threats.

Projection: Danielle and Dahak can Project objects or people with this Power.


	68. Active Used Powers(When Protecting Her and Dahak's Children)

Telepathic & empathic connection with their father & children: As the daughter of The Dark One, Danielle shares a Telepathic Link with her father. As the mother of the Six Destroyers, she shares a Telepathic Link with them.

Telekinetic Dark Wisper: This is a hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Dark Whispering, she has never been seen using it, though her brother Dahak has witnessed his sister using this Power.

Thought Projection: Danielle has the ability to Thought Project her children to safety when needed and she can tell them to stay where they are.

Active Powers Used(When With Her Sisters)

Smoke Transportation: As a Good Time Lord, Danielle possesses the Teleportation of Smoke Transportation, she can Smoke Transports to any located or desired place she likes. She can also Smoke Transport any passenger with her with or without physical contact.

Telekinetic Smoking: This is the hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Smoke Transportation, she has used this ability many times.

Telekinetic Orbing: This is the hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Orbing Power, she has used this many times.

Telekinetic Glistening: This is the hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Glistening Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Telekinetic Flaming: This is the Hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Flaming Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Telekinetic Wisper: This is the Hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Wisper Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Telekinetic Shimmering: This is the Hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Shimmering Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Telekinetic Blinking: This is the Hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Blinking Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Telekinetic Fading: This is the Hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Fading Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Telekinetic Wirling: This is the Hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Wirling Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Telekinetic Smoke-Wirling: This is the Hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Smoke-Wirling Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Telekinetic Dusting: This is the Hybrid Power of Danielle's Telekinesis and Dusting Power, she has never been seen using this Power.

Orb Shield: Danielle has possessed this Power from since before she was born.

Flame Shield: Danielle has possessed this Power from since before she was born.

Smoke Shield: Danielle has possessed this Power from since before she was born.

Deviation: Danielle can deviate any Magical attack back from herself and straight back to the attacker.

Healing: Danielle has the ability to heal people, though unlike her half family The Gods and Goddesses, Danielle never needs permission from Zeus or Athena to heal people has she is her own person. Together with Leo or David, Danielle can use her Healing abilities to heal Cole, by using her Evil side to counteract Cole's demon half.

Pyrokinesis: Danielle has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs like when she is in her own body he shot a powerful Arc of Fire against Zeus that send him flying to a wall. Recently Danielle learned that her brother Dahak can form Fireballs through his love for her, when a bounty hunter went to attack her and Dahak's love for Danielle, allowed Dahak to create a Fireball and throw it telekinetically at the bounty hunter protecting his sister Danielle.  
Conjuration: Danielle and Dahak have the power to conjure anything and any power in existence except bringing mortals back from the dead.

Conjuring the Elements: Danielle has the Power and Ability to conjure all six elements, which she possesses all six of the conjuring elements.

Active Powers Used(When Angered)

Telekinesis: Danielle mainly uses this Power with her brother Dahak, they can combined their Telekinetic abilities as one and it is extremely dangerous.

Psychokinesis: Danielle can move objects and people that are out of her vision range.

Aerokinesis: Danielle has the Power and Ability to be able to create powerful balls of wind and use them against her enemies.

Atmokinesis: All Gods have the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms, tornadoes, rains and Lightening. Danielle and Dahak are also the most advanced users of this power, as they were witnessed using Atomkinesis together, in order to create a massive to fall over the Earth.

Geokinesis: Danielle has the Power and Ability to create giant holes in any form of her environment.

Cryokinesis: Danielle has the Power and Ability to use Cryokinesis through either her hands or her eyes, when Danielle uses this Power, her eye colour changes from Hazel Brown to Blue.

Hydrokinesis: Danielle has the Power and Ability to create balls of water and throw them Telekinetically at her enemies.

Powers accessed through Projection 

Combustive Orbing/Combustuve Smoking: The ability to channel orbs and smokes through an object, causing them to explode. Danielle blew up the dragon she conjured with this.   
Conjuration: The ability to conjure things from different places, Danielle used this to conjure a dragon out of the television. She later conjured a demonic version of her Maternal uncle Tony Lewis form of her nightmares.   
Transformation: The ability to transform any object or being into something else. After her older brother Dahak disappeared which resulted in him failing to visit her as a child, Danielle turned three of her action figures into living beings to find him.   
Energy Waves: The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. This power is yet to be developed. Danielle and her nephew Wyatt as Warren Witches possess this power.  
Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. Danielle is the only Magical being of both sides Good and Evil to possess this power and she has been known to be able to use this power to help her daughter Bernie find her way back or to enhanced Bernie's powers. Danielle is only one of her Paternal family to have this power.  
Power Swapping: The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Danielle once swapped her mother Patty and grandmother's powers from the womb when they are arguing. Danielle is the only magical being who can swap powers of others even from a mile off, she did this when her daughter Bernie was injured and her Demon-Goddess nature was weakened. Danielle swapped their powers not only making Bernie 10 times stonger but more quicker and faster in sensing attacks, though Bernie enjoyed the massive power boost she eventually got her powers when they were restored.  
Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind.   
Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. Danielle once incinerated two demons in a cave in the underworld by looking at them.   
Shrinking: The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. Danielle once shrunk her adopted parents to keep them safe. When she sensed danger coming towards her daughter Bernie who was a teen at the time, Danielle shrank her daughter with her mind as they were apart and transported her daughter to the doll house. When the threat was eliminated, Danielle returned her daughter to normal and then vowed to protect her daughter anyway she can.  
Summoning: The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are. Danielle once summoned her great grandmother of the same name from the afterlife when her birth mother was distressed.   
Technopathy: The ability to control technology with one's mind. Danielle used this to change TV channels.   
Voice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's voice. This power is yet to be developed. Danielle and her nephew Wyatt as Warren Witches share this power, however Danielle's paternal family also possess this power.

Inactive powers

Immortality: all Gods have the ability to live infinite life span as well as immunity to all sorts of diseases.

The Power of Four: Danielle is the second sister of the four sisters, known as The Power of Four. It is the collective Power of all four sisters of the Warren Line of Witches.

High Resistance: Danielle has the ability to be resistence to any form of attacks from Evil Magical Beings or Weapons.

Basic powers: Danielle has the ability to cast spells, brew potions, Mediumship and Scrying.

Spell Casting: Danielle can write and cast any form of spells, simply by rhyming or make up a spell in her head that comes to mind.

Potion Making: Danielle can brew any form of Potion, whether it's potions for demons or warlocks, she can make potions to heal people as well or to bring people's temperature.  
She did this when her brother Dahak developed a deadly fever and couldn't cool him down and she made a potion like drink for her brother to drink.

Scrying: Danielle has the Ability to scry for anyone whether it's mortals, demons or her family, who have gone and she can not find them.

Mediumship: Danielle has the ability to see ghosts and the Warren/ Wiccan Lines of Witches who have died and crossed over.


	69. Abilities: Danielle has many abilities

Holding Her Breath Underwater: Danielle can hold her breath underwater for upto or over 2 hours.

Twitch Her Nose: Like her cousin Samantha, Danielle can twitch her nose either to perform or reverse magic acts.

Slow Down Her Hearts: Danielle(through the teaching of the Druids) can slow down her hearts, to which she can substained herself when she needs them most. 

Ability To Tap In Her Brother Dahak's Powers: When angered in anyway, Danielle has the ability to be able to tap into her brother's Dahak's Powers and use them as sufficently as she uses her own powers.

To Be Able To Communicate With Her Father: Danielle has the ability to communicate with her father The Dark One, with his flames as a two way communication system.  
Absorption: Danielle has the Magical Ability to be able to absorb many things such as magical Powers, injuries and poisons.


	70. Telepathic Links: Danielle shares many Telepathic Links with either her family or Good Magical Beings

Helen Kirk: Danielle shares a very Powerful Telepathic Link with her sister-in-law Helen, they are able to sense each other Telepathic and are able to communicate with each other Telepathically when either apart or together.

Dahak: Danielle shares a Telepathic link with her brother Dahak, they discovered their Telepathic link in 1994, or rather in 1987 when Danielle secretly contacted her brother Dahak and tell him that she help him with his plan, though this was never known.

The Dark One: Danielle shares a Telepathic link with her father The Dark One, she discovered this when her father began to communicate with her through their Telepathic link and when Danielle finally learned the truth about her father.

Dawn Lewis: Danielle shares a Telepathic link with her cousin Dawn Lewis and they can communicate Telepathically, though their Telepathy isn't as Powerful as what Danielle's and Helen's Telepathy is.

Evil Danielle Halliwell II: Danielle maintains a Telepathic link with her Evil counterpart.

Her Sisters: As the Power of Four, Danielle automatically possesses the ability to be Telepathically linked with her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe. This was discovered when Danielle opened a Telepathic link with her sister Phoebe, she told Phoebe where she was and how to get her back.

Her Birth Mother Patricia: Danielle unwilling shares a Telepathic link with her birth mother Patricia.


	71. Weapons & Magical Possessions

Weapons: Danielle has two weapons a fighting staff and her sword Excalibur.

Excalibur: Danielle is the Magical Heir and Wielder of the sword Excalibur, the sword belongs to her as it had done for so many years, since it's creation in the first place.  
Fighting Staff: Danielle also has a fighting staff, she has been seen using while with her secret wife Xena and when they were fighting warlords together.

Magical Possessions: Danielle has many Magical Possessions.

Magical Birthstone Neckless: Danielle has a Magical Birthstone Neckless, which warns her of Danger or when Evil is present, it glows a yellow-gold colour when Evil present and a red-orange colour when danger is around.

Warren Witch Book of Shadows: Danielle's family has a Magical book which is called the Warren Book Of Shadows, it is kept within the Halliwell Manor in the Attic and is closely guarded by the Elders and Good Time Lords.

Time Lord Book Of Shadows: Danielle's people The Good Time Lords, also have a Magical book, which is called the Time Lord Book Of Shadows. It has a symbol of two triangles on the front of it, which represents the Ultimate Power Against The Time Lord Killers.

Wiccan Witch Book of Shadows: Danielle also has the Wiccan Witch Book Of Shadows in her possession, though she later gave it to her auntie Sandra Lewis and Uncle Tony Lewis(who are also Witches) to keep at the Lewis Manor.

Halliwell Manor: Danielle lives within the Halliwell Manor along with her sisters and her family, the Halliwell Manor actually belongs to her as she is the Magical Heir of the House and she has placed a Powerful force field around the Manor, which only recognises Good Magical Beings and allows them in, however it repells Evil Magical Beings from entering the Manor itself.

Lewis Manor: Danielle placed a Powerful force field around the Lewis Manor, which like the Halliwell Manor, it recognises Good Magical Beings and repells against Evil Magical Beings.

Malfoy Manor: Danielle placed a Powerful force field around the Malfoy Manor, which like the Halliwell and Lewis Manors, it recognises Good Magical Beings and repells against Evil Magical Beings.

Sam's World: Danielle placed a Magical barrier over Sam's world to protect it from Evil, she also allowed the barrier to recognise Good Magical Beings and repell Evil Magical Beings.  
Spirit Board: Danielle is the Magical Heir of the Spirit Board, which has been in the Warren Line of Witches for years.

TARDIS: Danielle's Time and Space flying machine, she keeps outside of the Halliwell Manor.

Invisibility Cloak: Danielle created this cloak with her Vast Powers and she used her Invisiblity Power to help and Magical enhance the Cloak to look normal when un-used and then to look Invisible when it is being used.


	72. Loyalty & Victims

Loyalty: Danielle's Many Loyalties.

Her Father: Danielle is largely Loyal to her father The Dark one and has never turned her back on him, unless she has been turned against him by Good Magical Beings.

Her Brother Dahak: Danielle is feircely Loyal to her brother Dahak.

The Sixteen Destroyers: As the mother of the Sixteen Destroyers, Danielle is very Loyal to her children.

Her & Dahak's Uncle: Only just met her uncle, Danielle is Loyal to her uncle Isador.

Hercules: Danielle is Loyal to her brother Hercules and has always protected him from Zeus.

The Power of Four: Danielle is strongly Loyal to the Power of Four.

Sam Voldamort: Danielle is a follower of Sam Voldamort and is extremely Loyal to him.

The Elders: Though she sometimes does not agree with the Elders, Danielle is still Loyal to them.

Good Time Lords: Danielle is massively Loyal to her people The Good Time Lords.

Danielle's Victims: Danielle has a variety of victims, who she has killed for a variety reasons. 

Patricia's Best Friend: On the night of her birth, Danielle killed Patricia's best friend as her first kill. Though many people didn't believe that Danielle had killed him because she was just a baby, her maternal uncle Tony Lewis refused to believe that his niece was a killer and protected her from Patricia.

George Halliwell: In retaliation for Patricia attempting to kill her on the night of her birth, Danielle discovered that Patricia and Victor have a secret son named George, Danielle later tracked him down and tried to gain him on her side, however because he refused to accept her propsal to join her, Danielle kills him and lies to her aunt Sandra about it.

Unknown Schoolboy: As a child, Danielle's netrual nature surfaced a lot and she would harm others, when a boy attacked her physically, Danielle flew into a massive rage and attacked him back. She cut his cheek open with a shard of glass and then cut his right eye out of his socket leaving him blind in one eye. Danielle then calmly went to wash her hands and went back into the classroom. Just a week later, the boy disappeared and was found dead at the school, it was originally believed that Danielle had killed him but there was no evidence of such a crime.

Unknown Teacher: Five months after her second kill, Danielle was sexually molested by her male teacher and then he claimed that she had touched him, Danielle bursts into tears upon telling her mother Queen Elizabeth II. Elizabeth II went into the school with her husband Philip and the pair deeply expressed their concerns for the welfare of their daughter, Elizabeth then sued the school for damaging her daughter, however the male teacher disappeared and was found dead in the dinner hall, though she was accused of murder, Danielle went free once again as no evidence was found.


	73. The Antichrist Personality

Elizabeth II: "How did you become such an Royal?" 

Danielle: "From you, mother." 

— Elizabeth II and Danielle talking 

As a baby, Danielle shown a high level of awareness to her surroundings, able to understand magic and human reactions, and to purposely use her powers in order to protect herself, her adopted family and her Paternal family and to help her Paternal family to help others come into their own and allow them to make decisions, and even used her powers to vanquish demons.

As an adult, Danielle seems to exhibit a very Royal view on the world, a trait that she learned and observed from her mother Elizabeth II. Danielle, like her father Gregorio, seems to have a problem holding back the truth such as when she accidentally revealed Helen's conversion to her father's side in the future. 

However despite her Royal attitude and Royal upbringing, Danielle can be outright intimidating and aggressive just like her father Gregorio when someone is threatening the people she cares about and will be merciless in battle. Danielle also has a dark side which she inherited from her father Gregorio and which she passed this on to her daughter Bernie.

As the daughter of her father, Danielle has a narcissistic personality, constantly exalting herself and her achievements and referring to herself by various grandiose epithets. She is also exceedingly arrogant as is her children, dismissing all other creatures as her inferiors, however this dismissel never applied to her Paternal family or her adopted family, and believing herself invincible. In addition to being an arrogant narcissist, she inherited her father's arrogance and hatred for other creatures, Danielle is also a ferocious killer. 

Danielle has an extremely manipulative and cunning nature, which she inherited from her father Gregorio, and is proud of the acts she sets into motion, laughing when Melanie Naylor attempted to kill Danielle's daughter Bernie, which would have been in retaliation for Danielle killing Melanie's younger daughter Jasmine. 

Danielle can even sadistically prey on people's fears and guilty feelings to shake them and leave them feeling vulnerable, which her father uses to his advantage. Danielle is also selfish in nature, as she only cared about herself and her family both her Paternal and adopted families, after she was born and Danielle protected herself all the time. 

Able to see into the future, Danielle used this precognitive insight agaisnt others, foretelling twisted interpretations of what would befall them, with enough honesty preserved in her statements to keep them plagued with dread.


	74. Notes and Trivia

Notes and Trivia

⦁ Danielle is the first female of the Warren Line of Witches to be the most Powerful Warren Witch topping her ancestors Melinda Warren I and Helen Warren, Danielle has all of the Warren Witch Powers and can use them effectively. Danielle has displayed the ability to use her Warren Witch Powers like the Original Witches and also Danielle acts more like an Original Witch than a Warren Witch.

⦁ Danielle's full name consists of the same name as her Maternal great grandmother, with her adopted mother's first name as her seventh middle name, her full name is Danielle Elizabeth Wolfe.

⦁ Also Danielle has at least four different names, as a Halliwell her full name is Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Halliwell II, as a Princess her full name is Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Elizabeth of Edinburgh, as the daughter of her father, her full name is Carmen Elizabeth Junita Echo Sky Brava Cortez and her real birth name which was chosen by her father Gregorio is Astareth Gregoria Elizabeth Medusa.

⦁ Danielle was born within a three day duration, being born on the third day after Patricia lost her blood innocence to Gregorio. This is identical to her daughters Bernie, Katie, Juno and Marie Hope, who were all born within a three day duration. Danielle's great niece Dawn Danielle was also born within a three day duration. 

⦁ Danielle is an Aries/Taurus Cusp like her mother Elizabeth. 

⦁ Danielle's godfather is her Maternal uncle Tony Lewis. 

⦁ Danielle's favorite toy is her teddy rabbit, Cuppy. 

⦁ Danielle, her daughter Bernie, her son David Charles and her father Gregorio are the only known Demon-Gods who have used their powers as an unborn baby, Danielle and her Maternal ancestor Melinda Warren I, are the only two Warren Witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. 

⦁ Danielle, her son David Charles, her son Matthew and her daughter Kelly-Marie are the only Halliwells/Demon-Gods born in the Manor. 

⦁ Danielle, her son David Charles and her nephew Wyatt were born at a time when their parents had no magic. 

⦁ Danielle was first heard speaking in Public, when she said "mama" after being attacked by demon. She said "brother" in "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right" when Dahak visited her at Buckingham Palace. Afterwards, she only spoke few times in seasons 7 and 8. 

⦁ When Danielle was born, her hair at first appeared jet black, which, when Tony commented on, Sandra replied, "What did you expect, a blond?" This is ironic as Danielle would be blond haired ("The Day the Magic Died"). 

⦁ Danielle has appeared in Mystic Knoll, Changeling Places, The Queen's Curse, Picture Perfect, Hurricane Hex, As Puck Would Have It, Sweet Talkin' Demon, Light of the World, House of Shards, Gregorio Rising, Trickery Treat, The War Against The Warren and Wiccan Witches, and Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. She also appeared in the novel compilation of The Warren Witches, particularly in the short stories Old Friend, Old Family Recipe, and Family History. 

⦁ Danielle Edinburgh stated that she enjoyed playing herself, as she had such a different dimension from her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe, this was because Danielle was raised differently from her sisters. 

⦁ Although no connection to Pandora was intended, the dichotomy of Danielle being utterly evil but named after a good quality parallels the Danielle's Hope in Pandora's box. Some ancient texts suggest that Danielle was the worst of all evil magical beings in the box, rather than the only good one. 

⦁ Upon Danielle being impregnated by Alistair, they were automatically married through an automatic marriage, Danielle and Alistair secretly married at Buckingham Palace with both sets of parents there as witnesses. Danielle changed her name from Edinburgh to Lethbridge-Stewart, though this was kept a secret and no one knew of the marriage except for their parents.

⦁ It was later revealed that Danielle is her father's darkness, she is the representation of her father's anger and rage against all those who wronged her father Gregorio either by betrayal, imprisonment or simply pure hatred for her father. Upon learning that she is her father's darkness, Danielle also discovered that her daughter Bernie is her darkness, Bernie is the representation of her mother's hatred for all those who hurt her mother either by abuse, useage or other means.

⦁ Danielle is the Druid of Wisdom known as Mabon, who appears in the form of a 12 year old boy.

⦁ Danielle is a former Police Officer from 1972 to 1974.

⦁ Danielle is currently a Homicide Detective.

⦁ Danielle is a former Singer from 1976 to 2018.

⦁ Danielle is a former Actress from 1978 to 2018.

⦁ In November, 2019 it was revealed by The Fates that Serena has an attachment to Danielle and its also vice versa, as Danielle has an attachment to Serena, which provides Danielle's maternal instincts with the motivation to protect Serena.

⦁ Danielle is currently The Queen of Egypt.

⦁ As the most powerfulest of all Evil Magical Beings, Danielle is known as The Queen of The Underworld.

⦁ Danielle is the Queen of The Valkyries, she was the Princess of The Valkyries until she returned to Vallah and took her rightful place as their Queen.

⦁ Danielle's first child is actually a girl named Melinda Elizabeth Jac.

⦁ As the daughter of The Devil, Danielle is known as the Antichrist, which is the female form of Jesus Christ. Danielle and Jesus are sworn enemies, they are also counterparts of this world and they hate each other with a passion.

⦁ It was later revealed just before the birth of Astaroth, that Danielle is known to her Paternal family as the 'Mother of Netrual Beings'.

⦁ "Danielle's Theme" is included on the David and Danielle's Adventures - Series 1 and 2. Her name appears in the titles of two other tracks on the disc, "Danielle in Peril" and "Danielle Defeats the Elders". However Danielle has another theme, which was titled, "Daughter of The Dark One".


	75. Similarities

Similarities Between Danielle and Melinda Warren:

Both Charlotte Warren - Melinda's mother - and Patty Halliwell were kidnapped in labor, Charlotte by Ruth Cobb and Patty by Doris Bennett and Cronyn.  
Both Melinda and Danielle are prophesized as powerful children and could be swayed to great good or great evil. Although Melinda later revealed to Danielle that she had been the one to Prophesized her birth and as the Triple-Blessed Child.

Melinda had placed her hand on Danielle's face and had felt the pain and rage she was feeling, and Melinda said this "You have suffered much Danielle as a child all that abuse you had endured but remember this, the abuse you went through and you're darkside is what makes you fight for the Innocents Lives out there."

Similarities Between Danielle and her older sister Pru Halliwell

In their childhood, they both channelled their Telekinetic ability through their eyes. As an adult, Danielle displays a combustion power similar to the one Pru had in the alternate timeline in 2009 .

Similarities Between Danielle and her cousin Samantha Stephens

Danielle and her cousin Samantha Stephens have the ability to twitch their noses when either performing Magic talents or reversing other Magic. Danielle and her cousin Samantha can both disappear or transport themselves by clicking their fingers, they also share the same Ability to either make something real or even talk. 

Danielle demonstrated this when her cousin Samantha was being stalked by her milkman, she had made the fake baby on top of the milkcart talk freaking out the milkman and her cousin Samantha had no more trouble from him.

Simularities between Danielle and Helen Kirk

Danielle and Helen Kirk were both Prophised as Powerful Magical Beings, their mothers Serena Kirk and Patty Halliwell were attacked by Evil Magical Beings when in labor with their daughters Danielle and Helen.

However their Prophcies revealed that Danielle and Helen would be very Powerful although being Half-Time Lords, they would also be an unstoppable Force of Good if they ever met each other, however the Angels Of Destiny decided to erase the memories of Serena Kirk and Patty Halliwell to ensure the safety of their daughters.

Danielle and Helen later realise that the Angels Of Destiny had messed with their Time Lines and also erased their mothers' memories, they also realised just how Powerful they are together when Danielle's oldest son David Charles was attacked by a demon. Danielle and Helen also possess the same Time Lord Powers.  
Orignally Danielle and Helen would have met each other in 2003, but due to the Angels Of Destiny messing with their Time Lines Danielle and Helen didn't meet each other until 2013 April 2nd.

Similarities Between Danielle and David Kirk

Danielle and David Kirk were both prophesized as Powerful Magical Beings, their mothers Patty Halliwell and Serena Kirk gave birth on the same day at the same time, same year and same month.

Simularities Between Danielle and Tony Lewis

Danielle and Tony can access their Telekinesis Powers through their hands and eyes, they have the ability to deflect Energy or Fireballs away from them and send them back at demons. Danielle and Tony can also Blow something Up such as a demon, they also have the Ability to Manipulate Time itself as they both possess the Power Of Projection.  
They can also Freeze Time when an incindent occurs or when a demon throws an Energy and Fire balls at them, Danielle and Tony can also Conjure a Protective Force Field around their Family and Friends. Danielle and Tony can also channel their Powers at will as well as on demand. Danielle and Tony also possess the Power Of Pyrokinesis, they have the Ability to create a circle or line of Fire to protect their Family and friends from demons, they can also manipulate Fire itself.

Danielle and Tony are both Prophised as Powerful Magical Beings, Tony was also Secretly prophised as the Protecter Of The Triple-Blessed Child Danielle. Patty Halliwell- Danielle's mother and Luca Lewis- Tony's father, were both attacked by Evil demons and Danielle and Tony had protected their mother and father with a Protective Force Field while still in the womb.

Similarities Between Sandra Lewis and Danielle

As well as possessing the Power to Freeze Time, Sandra Lewis and Danielle have alot more in common than people had orginally thought. For instance, they both have Evil fathers, they are both Natural-Born Witches and the last but not least they both possess the Power of Projection.  
They are also Advanced Telekintic and Pyrokintic Magical Beings.

Simularities Between Danielle and Max Lewis

Danielle and Max Lewis are both prophesized as Powerful Magical Beings, their mothers Patty Halliwell and Sandra Lewis were attacked by Evil Magical Beings while in labor and moments before giving birth.

Danielle and Max possess the same Witch Powers such as Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Premnonitions and Blow Up. They use their Powers in simular ways and can often channel their Powers at will as well as on demand, very much like each other Danielle and Max use their Pyrokinesis Powers in the same manner by putting their hands to the temple of their heads when angered or they can access their Powers Telekinetic and Pyrokinetic through their hands and their eyes.

They have the Ability to see into the Future, Past and Present with their Premnonition Powers this also works to serve them as a very handful Power because it allows them to sense when their Families are in danger and how to prevent an event from happening. Danielle and Max are both Geniuses in Mathematics and can often use their Mathematics Skills as one when trying to solve a puzzle, they first demostrated this when they had to figure out the right answer to Maths sum before letting Max's dad Tony cross.

Simularities Between Danielle and Her Mother Elizabeth

Danielle and her adopted mother Elizabeth are alike in so many ways, Danielle is a perfect Royal Princess and Queen, she takes after her mother Elizabeth for her Royal heritage. However these two are so alike in personality and nature, when Danielle began dating David Kirk in 1977, everyone was pleased except for her mother Elizabeth.

Elizabeth disapproved of David and mistrusted him alot, she also knew that something wasn't right when she spotted bruises on her daughter's ribs and Danielle passed it off as tripping over on her children's toys or that she fell and banged her ribs. Elizabeth knew the truth and she couldn't prove it as Danielle would close up at the mention of the bruises, it wasn't until after the divorce was in proccessing, that Danielle finally opened to her mother and told her everything.

Elizabeth was angry at David for abusing her daughter, it was later revealed that Elizabeth also disapproved of the engagement but gave her blessing, however Elizabeth was upset with her daughter for not confiding in her but soon came to realise the reason behind the secretacy, when she witnessed her grandaughter Bernie holding her mother Danielle in her arms as Elizabeth's daughter cried.

Much later, Danielle had the same thing with her daughter Bernie when everyone discovered that Bernie was in a relationship with Alex Dawson and they were happy except for her mother Danielle. Inheriting some of her mother's simularities, Danielle disapproved of Alex and mistrusted her, like her mother, Danielle knew something was wrong when she spotted bruises on Bernie's neck and Bernie lies to her mother.

Danielle suspected the truth as did her mother Elizabeth, however though Danielle couldn't prove it as Bernie refused to tell her mother Danielle what was happening. However things took a drastic turn, when Danielle recieved a phone call from Jac Naylor and Danielle was on a Royal Engagement in Germany but flew back to the UK to be with her daughter.

News hit the media, when Danielle was spottted arriving back at the London airport and met her husband Allistair as they were driven to the hospital, the married couple were spotted holding hands as they walk into the hospital with the Royal Protection Officers, after waking up from a coma, Bernie burst into tears and told her mother everything.

Similarities Between Danielle and Her Daughter Serena

They are so alike and are really lovable, but being popular isn't just some of things that Danielle and her adopted daughter Serena have in common. Both mother and daughter were abused by people who feared them, hated them and more often has tried to kill them. Danielle's birth mother Patricia hated Danielle with a passion and has attempted to kill her on multipul occassions, however though Danielle got lucky as she was adopted by Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip. Danielle became a Princess and was known as Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle of Edinburgh.

Although raised by the Royal family, Danielle was never free from evil magical beings who constantly kidnapped her as a child and abused her to often no ends, she also had multipul attempts on her life from Patricia, Evil Magical Beings and people who simply hated her father Gregorio. Come on, we know that Danielle's father is the Devil, but did that give us permission to hate his only daughter.

Nevertheless, Danielle grew up into a beautiful woman we see today and we are so proud of our Princess of Edinburgh. Serena grew up with Danielle from the age of 13, like her mommy, Serena was abused from the day of her birth which Danielle knew she couldn't prevent the abuse on Serena from happening, so she opted to protect her from death in a very special way. Serena has an attachment to Danielle which helps Serena to bond with her mommy and the attachment is viced versa, as later discovered, Danielle is also attached to Serena.

The attachment happened just moments after Serena's birth and when Danielle held her in her arms, later while telling a newborn Serena a story, Danielle senses that Serena is hungry so she breastfeeds Serena, which Danielle knows will protect Serena from death as she suffers abuse. Serena was often visited as a child by Danielle, the pair would bond and spend time with each other, each visit always had Danielle breastfeeding Serena to help protect her and also to help Serena heal quickly from the abuse she endured.

One day upon her visit, Danielle heard Serena crying before she could go to her, Danielle witnessed Tom yelling at a one year old Serena, then she heard a cracking sound. When they had left, Danielle went to Serena and held her in her arms, Serena stopped crying immediately as she knew Danielle was holding her, Danielle realised that Serena's back was broken and then took her boob out and Serena latched on straight away. Danielle's breastmilk healed and repaired Serena's spine making it stronger, later they played games and Serena called Danielle mommy for the first time.

Serena was also lucky because she had a mommy who loved her, later though, Danielle discovered from her Paternal grandmother Medusa, her Maternal grandmother, her mother Elizabeth and her mother-in-law Griselda, that it didn't matter what family she was born into as a mortal, its the family she grew up with that protected her. They told Danielle, that it was the same for Serena, it didn't matter that Serena was born into a family of Evil magical beings, it was the family that she grew up with from being 13 years old. Elizabeth loves Danielle unconditionally and is even willing to die for her younger daughter as it was, as Elizabeth had put it, a mother's job to protect her child. This is the same attitude for Danielle, as she loves Serena unconditionally and is willing to go to any lengths to protect her daughter Serena from any form of evil or harm.


	76. Danielle's Relationships

Sisterly Relationship With Aphrodite

Danielle and Aprodite share a sisterly relationship with each other and they love spending time together. The two are often seen helping mortals to find love, they share a love/hate relationship with their younger sister Discord and are often seen claning up Discord's misuse of magic or her exposures of magic.

When Danielle discovered that her half family had a hand in her father's imprisonment within the centre of Krop Tor, Danielle returned with a hatred so great that she planned for revenge and her relationship with Aphrodited was almost destroyed. Danielle plans on converting Aphrodite to her father's side, as she believes that Aphrodite will be better off in the World of Peace, Love and Hope.

Love/War Relationship With Ares

Danielle and Ares share a love/war relationship between them, as they both love each other in a brother-sister way and they both love war and like to make war happen. However as the Goddess of War, Danielle can end a war like that before even starting a war along with Ares. Only Ares hates it when Hercules manages to convince their younger sister to stop a war before it gets out of hand.  
Relationship With Queen Elizabeth II

Danielle and her adopted mother Queen Elizabeth II have always had a very close relationship, they have always had that Mother-Daughter Bond between them, something that Danielle elder sister Princess Anne said, that it was ok to be angry that their mother had been attacked, also that it is a Bond that Danielle shares with their mother Elizabeth, a bond that Danielle will never share or have with Patricia.

HM Queen Elizabeth had adopted Danielle as a baby and raised her as a Princess, Elizabeth had stated that she had fallen in love with her adopted daughter in a mother-daughter way and that she had vowed to protect Danielle from enemies and even closely guarded with the help of her husband Philip and the Buckingham Palace staff.

Relationship With Alcmene

For Alcmene, Danielle was the daughter she had always wanted and she began to protect Danielle, she even classed Danielle as apart of her family, she even told her friends that Danielle is daughter by adoption and that Ipicles and Hercules were happy to have a younger sister in their lives. Danielle is already the younger sister to Hercules through their half-God halves, but Hercules didn't mind this at all.

Danielle always called Alcmene, mom or mother and sometimes like her brother Hercules, she didn't like being in the dark about certain things or events. Later Danielle was present when her mother Alcmene had passed away peacefully with her husband Jason, best friend Iolaus and her three children Iphicles, Hercules and Danielle by herside, Alcmene died from a weak heart, she even stated to all her children that she had lived a happy life and was happy to raise two sons and finally have the daughter she always wanted, in Danielle.

Relationship With her sister-in-law Helen Kirk

Danielle and Helen had met in April, 2013 at Age UK, a day after Helen had started working there. However at the time of their meeting, Danielle and Helen had no idea that they were sister-in-laws or that they were The Ultimate Power Against The Time Lord Killers, they became best friends with each other and with two other people. Danielle and Helen had learned that they were sister-in-laws at the end of June, after Serena Kirk had dropped a bombshell that David and Helen were her children and that they were siblings, also that they were Time Lord-Humans as their father Omega is a Good Time Lord and that Helen was the Second in Command of the Good Time Lords after Danielle.

However the sister-in-laws later discovered almost 4 years later, that they were The Unknown Creatures after casting a spell, that Helen had managed to Alternate Danielle's Memory Spell. They later learn that they had to keep their Secret after realising that in Past Lives they were The Unknown Creatures. In Human Forms, Danielle and Helen are able to go undetected by Evil and they can kill in their Human Forms when threatened with Exposure as The Unknown Creatures.

However in 2016, Danielle learned the truth that she had dreading to hear, when in a fight with Demon Janet, she was told that Demon Janet had Sexually abused her sister-in-law Helen and although refusing to believe it, Danielle was in for a shock, when Janet revealed that she had Impregnanted Helen with a Demon child and when she refuses to believe Helen admits that it's true. 

Danielle now realising that Helen had lied to her about the baby and who had done it, an angry Danielle goes on a killing spree, killing Evil Demons hurt and upset, Danielle was convinced by her husband David, to talk to his sister and figure it out why she had lied to Danielle. However when David Smoke Transports himself and Danielle back into the Halliwell Manor, he leaves his wife and his sister alone to talk.

However Helen reveals that she had been scared and terrified about Demon Janet had done to her, also after realising that Demon Janet had impregnanted her with a Demon child, Helen felt that she had to get rid of it before Danielle could find out about the abuse and the Demon child. Danielle revealed that she felt betrayed by Helen for lying to her and that she is still hurt by it, however the sister-in-laws stand by each other and they try to repair their broken Bond and even stand together against Demon Janet.


End file.
